Siete citas en el pasado
by JJ Granger Potter
Summary: La inesperada visita de una Hermione que viene del futuro, cambia radicalmente la actitud de Harry sobre su vida y sus decisiones. Ahora tiene el tiempo contado para evitar que Voldemort gane. Sin embargo, eso también modifica para siempre su relación con su mejor amiga: no le puedes presentar a una bruja sensual a un chico de 12 años y no esperar que se enamore de ella. HARMONY.
1. UNO

Harry Potter es de JKRowling

* * *

**Siete citas en el pasado**

**UNO**

Harry Potter logró zafarse del inesperado agarre que lo arrastró hasta la Cámara Secreta. Sintió terror al pensar que Tom Riddle había regresado de alguna forma, para cobrar venganza por su diario recién destruido.

Pero resultó que se trataba de una mujer. Una bruja, sin duda, a pesar de su vestimenta: una curiosa mezcla de milicia muggle y ciertos detalles mágicos. Ella lo dejó en medio de la Cámara, demostrando la fuerza de aquellos brazos femeninos y duros por una obvia exigencia física constante. En ese movimiento, Harry alcanzó a ver un tatuaje en forma de rosa, pequeño y descolorido, como si no se hubiera realizado de manera correcta, en la parte interior de la muñeca derecha de la bruja.

―¿Quién eres?

Ella le sonrió, iluminando su rostro bronceado y hermoso. Sus dientes eran rectos, muy blancos.

―Es bueno verte con vida, Harry.

Como siempre, el mundo mágico le demostraba que su rareza era infinita. ¿Con vida? ¿Cuándo murió? Definitivo no ese año escolar, aunque estuvo cerca. Miró incómodo el espacio donde Ginny Weasley casi murió también. Contuvo un escalofrío y regresó su atención a la bruja desconocida.

Notó que su ropa tenía manchas de sangre, nuevas y viejas. Un pañuelo dorado, muy desgastado y viejo, estaba amarrado en su antebrazo izquierdo. Pero Harry no pudo dejar de apreciar el top negro que cubría su pecho, bien apretado, ni el abdomen lustroso, centro de una cintura angosta.

Por primera vez, Harry sintió verdadera atracción física por una chica… una mujer. Ella debía tener veinte años, por lo menos. Agradeció que su túnica de Hogwarts escondiera la evidencia de dicha atracción.

No es fácil tener casi trece años de edad.

Además del pequeño top negro (Harry se obligó a despegar los ojos de ahí), la bruja traía puesto un pantalón militar y botas a juego. En la cadera, amarrada, había una camisa demasiado grande para ella, de lana barata. También había un cinturón con un cuchillo y un pequeño bolso, más apropiado para ir a un baile que a una guerra, muy bonito. A excepción del pañuelo dorado, sus brazos y hombros estaban desnudos. No usaba maquillaje o algún tipo de joyería.

Su labio inferior era ligeramente más grueso que el superior. Y sus ojos… tan extrañamente conocidos y, a la vez, únicos.

―¿Te conozco?

―¿No me reconoces? ―parecía divertida, luego preocupada― ¿Eso será bueno o malo? ―agregó, en voz baja, pensativa. Soltó un gran suspiro y se sentó ahí mismo, en el suelo.

―¿Debería reconocerte?

―Honestamente, Harry, será mejor que comiences a desarrollar una mejor atención a tu alrededor. Necesito que seas _brillante_, ¿de acuerdo?

El tono mandón y esa expresión fueron demasiado para él.

―_¿Hermione?_

Buscó el desastroso cabello de su mejor amiga en esa desconocida, pero sólo había un montón de trenzas, pegadas al cráneo, que la hacían ver más peligrosa y bonita. Miró de nuevo los ojos de la bruja: un atardecer en otoño.

Hermione.

―¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Qué… qué te pasó?

Las manchas de sangre cobraron otro sentido para Harry. Su mejor amiga estaba lastimada. Una mancha en especial parecía alarmante: en su muslo derecho.

Ella pareció notarlo ―Tranquilo. Apliqué varios hechizos de coagulación. Vengo del futuro, por supuesto. Usé un giratiempo, es decir, un artefacto mágico que te permite viajar al pasado… o al futuro. Pero no entremos en detalles. Tengo el tiempo contado. Vine a advertirte.

―¿De qué?

Harry no podía terminar de creer la historia de _Hermione_, o la versión adulta y demasiado sensual de su mejor amiga de trece años. ¿En serio eran la misma? Imposible.

_Hermione_ le hizo un gesto para que se sentara también. Harry obedeció, un poco intimidado y a la vez fascinado por ella.

―De mucho, me temo. Pensé en viajar al pasado, una sola ocasión, para darte toda la información necesaria. Pero luego razoné que era demasiado para ti, que algunos detalles podrías olvidarlos, o que el futuro cambiaría tanto que la información original ya no te serviría. Entonces hice un plan: venir a verte una vez al año, siete veces. Así te explicaré lo suficiente para ir arreglando el futuro, y al mismo tiempo controlaré la situación hasta que sepa que ganamos.

Harry ya no tuvo dudas de que _Hermione_ era Hermione. Sólo ella podía razonar, deducir y planear tantas cosas que, para él, sonaban complejas, extraordinarias y preocupantes.

―¿Arreglar el futuro? ¿Qué pasó?

_Hermione_ (no podía dejar de pensar su nombre con otra entonación, una mucho más sugerente y dura) desvió la mirada, perdiendo la sonrisa. Su mano izquierda acarició el tatuaje en forma de rosa de su muñeca derecha, en un gesto que pareció inconsciente.

―Fue buena idea hacerlo así ―dijo después de varios minutos en silencio―. Eres muy pequeño para escuchar la historia completa. Cada año te revelaré un poco sobre lo que ocurrió… lo que tú evitarás que ocurra.

Se sintió un poco ofendido. Trece años lo volvían, por fin, un adolescente. ¡Ya no era un niño! Aunque eso, en realidad, nunca le había importado antes.

―Si soy tan pequeño, ¿por qué elegiste este momento para venir?

―Porque recién derrotaste a una versión de Tom Riddle, y de paso destruiste un Horcrux. Eso me ahorra un poco de explicaciones. Además, supuse que tras dos años en Hogwarts, sería más fácil para ti aceptar los viajes en el tiempo; en caso de que no me creyeras o desconfiaras de mí.

Harry se sorprendió por eso último ―Eres Hermione, ¿cómo podría desconfiar de ti?

Y lo dijo pensando en su Hermione, no en _Hermione_ inalcanzable de abdomen perfecto.

Su comentario le valió una nueva sonrisa de ella.

―Bien, eso ahorrará aún más tiempo. Eso es lo más importante.

―¿Qué sucedió?

―Primero debes jurarme que no hablarás de esto con nadie, Harry. Ni siquiera Dumbledore. _En especial_, Dumbledore. Y yo. Quiero decir, mi yo de tu presente. Estoy segura que intentará saber todo lo posible, ¡soy insufriblemente curiosa! Y eso causará muchos problemas. Debemos alterar el futuro, pero a cuentagotas. Aún así, el efecto de cada cambio será imposible de medir.

―Suena complicado…

―Podrás con esto. _Lo sé_. Te he visto hacer las cosas más extraordinarias, Harry. Eres un gran mago.

Cuando Hermione le decía eso, Harry sentía una extraña vergüenza y ganas de de bajar la cabeza. No estaba acostumbrado a los halagos. Pero en la voz de _Hermione_ le pareció un reto, una misión que cumplir…

―Haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

El rostro de _Hermione_ se endureció ―Eso espero. Debes comprender algo: esto no lo hago por mí. Es imposible cambiar mi presente. Pero no quiero que tu futuro, el de Ron o el de Hermione de esta época sea igual. Los tres merecen algo mejor.

Harry se alegró de saber que Ron también seguía con ellos. Amigos hasta el final.

―¿Cómo está Ron?

_Hermione_ apretó los puños ―No hagas preguntas del futuro. Esa es la regla. Yo te daré la información que crea conveniente; si tienes dudas específicas de eso, podrás hablar. De lo contrario… Silencio.

Eso no le dio mucha tranquilidad, pero al ver el atuendo de Hermione, comprendió que quizá era lo mejor.

Por ahora.

―Bien. Dame la información.

―¿Prometes no contarle esto a nadie?

―Lo prometo.

―Haremos un juramento inquebrantable. Así tu magia te obligará a mantener tu palabra. No es que no confíe en ti. Debo asegurarme de que nada, ni siquiera veritaserum o Legeremancia, pondrán en peligro nuestro secreto.

―¿Qué es Legeremancia?

―Te lo explicaré después.

Harry se contuvo de girar los ojos. Esto iba a ser desesperante. ¡Él también es un mago curioso!

Sacaron las varitas para jurar.

―Esa no es tu varita, ¿qué le pasó a la tuya? ―preguntó Harry. _Hermione_ le echó una mirada molesta― Cierto. No preguntas sobre el futuro.

Procedieron a hacer el juramento. Harry sintió su magia sellando cada palabra que dijeron. El poder de Hermione, en contacto con el suyo, lo sorprendió y cautivó.

Era hermosa.

―¿Listo para saber todo sobre tu tercer año en Hogwarts?

Harry asintió, seguro. No iba a defraudar a _Hermione_.

Ella se acomodó mejor en el piso, recargando sus codos en sus rodillas. Tomó aire antes de empezar a hablar, mientras su mirada se perdía en algún punto de la Cámara.

―Sirius Black es el principal cambio que deberás generar…


	2. DOS

**DOS**

Harry Potter volvió a revisar su reloj de pulso, regalo de su padrino por haber sacado buenas calificaciones ese curso escolar. Aunque no fueron tan buenas, pero cualquier pretexto era suficiente para Sirius Black cuando se trataba de consentirlo.

Le explicó que eligió regalarle un reloj al notar su obsesión por siempre saber la hora. Harry intentó defenderse, ¿por qué estaría obsesionado con algo así? Pero prefirió permanecer callado, algo que últimamente se había vuelto costumbre en él. No había razones para mentir. Claro que siempre deseaba saber la hora. Cada minuto lo acercaba un poquito más al reencuentro con _Hermione_.

No es que Hermione hubiera sido insuficiente ese año. En realidad, exactamente lo opuesto. Desde que conoció a _Hermione_, Hermione se volvió un rotundo enigma para Harry. ¿De verdad su pequeña y, muchas veces, irritante mejor amiga podía llegar a ser esa preciosa guerrera de abdomen celestial? Pero eso lo único que provocaba en Harry era más estrés y preocupación. De él dependía que Hermione no tuviera jamás que aguantar heridas como si fueran una parte común de su vida.

Ah, sí, también que el mundo mágico no entrara en guerra. O algo así, _Hermione_ no fue tan clara. Sin embargo, eso era lo lógico. Tras un año de pensar y recordar mil veces la conversación que tuvo con _Hermione_, se sentía confiado de algunas deducciones sobre el futuro.

Miró de nuevo su reloj. Faltaban dos minutos y dieciséis segundos.

Ella prometió regresar ese día, a esa hora, a la Cámara de Slytherin. Para él un año había transcurrido, para ella, apenas un par de segundos antes de volver a ajustar el giratiempo y brincar al pasado.

Un pasado que ya no era de _Hermione_, porque la historia definitivamente había cambiado. Pero ella se aseguró de tener el hechizo correcto para siempre volver a la línea temporal de Harry. Por más confuso que eso pueda ser.

Pensó en que era muy lógico que _Hermione_ hubiera elegido esa forma de salvar al mundo. Lo vivido con Hermione y su propio giratiempo ese año era prueba de que su mejor amiga tenía amplio dominio de las reglas y los saltos temporales. Sonrió con cariño al recordar la aventura que fue salvar a Sirius y Remus, así como atrapar a Peter Pettigrew. Todo gracias a Hermione.

Harry ya tenía los datos suficientes para garantizar que su padrino recuperara su libertad, entre otros cambios que _Hermione_ determinó que serían necesarios ese año. Aun así, la verdadera heroína fue Hermione. Sin ella, cambiar el futuro habría sido casi imposible.

En ese momento, _Hermione_ apareció en la Cámara. Se veía exactamente igual que hace un año, lo cual era lógico en todo este asunto de viajes en el tiempo. Harry tuvo el impulso de abrazarla. Odiaba verla tan lastimada, ahora más, después de todo lo vivido con Hermione. Sentía que la conexión entre ellos era más profunda, y no negaba que era por haber conocido a _Hermione_. Gracias a ese encuentro, comenzó a ver a Hermione de verdad, a escucharla, a cuidarla.

―Sigues vivo. Bien.

―¿Gracias? Deberías tener más confianza en mí, ¿sabes?

_Hermione_ le regaló una sonrisa apenada ―La tengo. Rompí todas las reglas universales sólo por hablar contigo, ahora. Si no tuviera confianza en ti, eso carecería de sentido.

Harry aceptó sus palabras. Usó la varita para crear dos asientos, de manera que ambos estuvieran más cómodos en la Cámara. _Hermione_ se iluminó al ver el despliegue de magia.

―¡Estudiaste!

―Te lo prometí.

―Oh, Harry. Eres… ―escondió el rostro en sus manos, temblando― Gracias.

De pronto se vio más acorde con su apariencia: rota, abandonada, adolorida. En luto.

Harry miró ansioso a la mujer quebrada frente a él ―Me extrañas, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió, soltando un sollozo ―Tu ausencia ha sido… dura.

―¿Llevo mucho tiempo muerto?

―El suficiente para que todo se haya desmoronado. Pero… mejor cuéntame qué ha pasado este año. La misión debe continuar.

La ayudó a sentarse en una de las sillas. No era nada lujosa ni cómoda, apenas una silla básica sin algún tipo de adorno; le había costado casi todo tercer grado aprender a conjurarla, con la ayuda de Hermione y Remus. Al ver a _Hermione_ sentarse aliviada, supo que valió la pena.

―Los cambios que pediste conseguí concretarlos ―reportó Harry, sintiéndose en el examen más importante de su vida―. Sirius está libre. El secreto de Remus, sobre su licantropía, continúa; pero no quiso seguir enseñando en Hogwarts. Aún se siente culpable de haber olvidado beber su pócima, Wolfsbane, y ponernos en peligro. Por otro lado, Peter Pettigrew recibió el Beso, lo que a su vez probó la inocencia de Sirius. Cornelius Fudge no dejó que Pettigrew confesara que Tom Riddle sigue vivo; lo silenció y sentenció. Dobby ahora es mi elfo doméstico.

Ella pareció relajarse un poco ―Te ves mejor de lo que recuerdo para tercer grado. ¿Un poco más alto, quizá? ¿Menos flacucho?

Perfecto, ella lo describió como "flacucho". Hablando de golpes al autoestima.

―Sirius está en tratamiento para recuperar su peso y salud. Cuando visitamos a un Sanador en San Mungo, me vio y dijo que yo también necesitaba atención. Es que… bueno, mis tíos...

_Hermione_ asintió, haciéndole saber que estaba al tanto de lo sucedido con los Dursley.

―¿Cuándo te lo conté? ―preguntó Harry.

―Cuando cumpliste diecisiete años y aceptaste que definitivamente no serías más alto que yo.

Información sobre el futuro. Intentó disimular su emoción por descubrir algo sobre la vida de esta _Hermione_.

―Así que por lo menos llegué a los diecisiete.

―Moriste a los diecinueve años.

Era extraño hablar de su fallecimiento.

―¿Cómo estás, _Hermione_? Pasé un año recordando tu… estado. Traje comida y algunas pociones que creo que te servirán.

Le mostró la canasta que Dobby preparó esa mañana. Había un emparedado, una cerveza de mantequilla y ranas de chocolate; además, cuatro pócimas para recuperar la energía y aliviar síntomas superficiales.

―¿Pensaste en mí?

Su tono era incrédulo.

―¿Cómo no podría? ¿Quieres comer?

―Tengo poco tiempo…

―Entonces toma la canasta. Podrás llevártela.

_Hermione_ recibió, con manos temblorosas, la comida ―Gracias, Harry. Beberé la cerveza…

La observó con cuidado mientras abrió la botella y dio un par de tragos. Parecía a punto de llorar por algo tan trivial. Eso de nuevo lo preocupó.

―Dijiste que me contarías sobre el futuro. Necesito saber, por favor.

_Hermione_ pensó unos segundos qué responder ―Después de que… alguien muy importante fue asesinado, Ron, tú y yo nos lanzamos a una búsqueda interminable por los Horcrux faltantes. Estábamos solos, sin aliados, sin una educación mágica realmente sólida. Una noche... nos capturaron. Ron y tú fueron encerrados en un calabozo. Yo fui torturada durante horas y… A partir de entonces, todo se fue en picada. La guerra se hizo cada vez más larga. Las p–pérdidas…

Harry apretó los puños desde que ella dijo "torturada". ¿Cómo pudo él permitir algo así, en el futuro? ¿Qué clase de mago inútil no pudo proteger a su mejor amiga? La observó apretar su muñeca derecha, donde tenía el tatuaje de la rosa descolorida. No quiso interrumpir ni romper el silencio. Esperó hasta que ella comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

―Pasé meses analizando cada pequeño detalle que construyó una horrible red de consecuencias hasta tu… muerte. Comprendí que la mayoría de esos detalles sucedieron en Hogwarts. Pensé: "¿por qué Sirius tuvo que morir, por qué no le ofreció un hogar seguro a Harry?". Creo que me obsesioné con esa idea. Pensé que si tú y… si tú hubieras tenido una familia mejor, todo habría sido diferente.

―¿Por eso regresaste en el tiempo? ¿Para que yo tuviera mi propia familia real?

_Hermione_ se encogió de hombros y se terminó la cerveza ―Sólo quería una justificación, ¿sabes? Al comportamiento de ustedes dos. Quería, desesperadamente, creer que ustedes dos pudieron haberlo hecho mejor, en otras circunstancias.

―¿Te refieres a Ron y a mí?

Eso lo sorprendió. No supo si era correcto informarle que su amistad con el pelirrojo estaba en pésimas condiciones. Todo inició por la saeta de fuego que Sirius le regaló, aunque en ese momento no sabían ese detalle. Hermione le informó a McGonagall de la saeta. Ron se puso furioso y la insultó… igual que llevaba haciendo desde que se conocieron. Pero esta vez Harry apoyó a Hermione. Se sintió avergonzado cuando Ron señaló, con toda la razón, que eso _nunca_ había pasado.

Eso hizo dudar a Harry. ¿Y si sólo apoyaba a Hermione por su parecido con _Hermione_ de veinte años que aparecía en sus sueños húmedos y en recuerdos inesperados durante el día? Luego confirmó que no era así. Cuando habló con Hermione sobre la saeta, pidiéndole que no se metiera de esa forma en su vida, ella lo miró directo a los ojos y respondió que haría cualquier cosa para mantenerlo con vida, aunque perdiera su amistad para siempre.

Ahí estaba Hermione con el cabello revuelto, los dientes incisivos más largos, las mejillas redondas y el enorme uniforme de Hogwarts, años antes de convertirse en _Hermione_, con la misma convicción de hacer todo por él.

Le pidió una disculpa. Y tal vez pasó el resto del año siendo especialmente amable con ella.

Tal vez.

De acuerdo, sí lo hizo.

Como sea, Ron no tuvo la misma suerte. Al exigirle que se disculpara también con Hermione, otra discusión inició. Meses después, siguen peleando cada vez que sacan el tema.

De vuelta al presente, Harry vio a _Hermione_ tensarse.

―No… Ron… No me refería a él.

―¿A quién, entonces?

―No importa.

Volvió a apretar su tatuaje.

―Puedes confiar en mí…

―Debo decirte todo lo que debes cambiar este año. No podemos perder más tiempo. En mi siguiente viaje, seré más clara, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry tuvo que aceptar.

_Hermione_ abrazó inconscientemente la canasta, dejando que su voz llenara la Cámara, plagada de miedo, resentimiento y órdenes.

―En Grimmauld Place y en la Sala de los Menesteres están otros dos Horcrux. Pero la prioridad es Cedric Diggory…


	3. TRES

**TRES**

Harry Potter entró a la Cámara de Slytherin, sintiéndose valiente. El último año escolar fue increíble. Su participación en el Torneo de los Tres Magos no pudo ser mejor. Definitivo, entrenar con Sirius, Remus y Hermione estaba dando resultados más allá de lo que imaginó. ¡Tal vez sí era un gran mago!

Y salvar a Cedric… Esa era la verdadera recompensa del año. Lo conoció muy bien durante el Torneo; ahora eran buenos amigos. No podía imaginar un mundo donde él no existiera. Menos quería imaginar el dolor del señor Diggory si algo le hubiera pasado a su hijo.

Resultó que Amos Diggory y Sirius eran amigos también. Así que trabajaron juntos todo el año para que no hubiera más problemas _ilegales_ en la operatividad del Torneo. También conoció a Amelia Bones, la tía de Sussie, una bruja de verdad aterradora, pero que lo apoyó durante su demanda contra Ludo Bagman. Eso no tomó mucho tiempo, ya que Bagman le debía a los duendes de Gringotts; acabó muy mal. Mientras, Harry pudo probar su inocencia sobre su participación en el Torneo.

También salvó a Barty Crouch Sr., quien fue mandado a Azkaban a cumplir una condena de tres años, cuando se descubrió que aún tenía con vida a su hijo, bajo la maldición Imperius. Harry aprendió una gran lección del mundo mágico ese año: si eres sangre pura, es posible que te toque la menor de las penas, aunque hayas cometido el peor de los crímenes. Lo más extraño es que el señor Crouch se vio aliviado cuando lo sentenciaron. "Allá moriré, pero por fin la vida de mi hijo no dependerá de mí. Muchas gracias, señor Potter". Eso fue lo último que le dijo.

Al mismo tiempo, Alastor Moody, fue rescatado del cofre donde Crouch Jr. lo encerró para personificarlo con la poción multijugos. Luego, el Death Eater recibió el Beso.

Una vez aclarado y resuelto el drama del Torneo, lo que siguió fue en verdad divertido. Las pruebas significaron un reto para Harry, que superó con honores. Dedicó cada momento disponible de ese año a estudiar y ser un mejor mago. Con el pretexto de ser menor que los otros Campeones, pudo convencer a Dumbledore de que Sirius y Remus lo entrenaran para sobrevivir. Lo cierto es que hicieron mucho más que eso. Hermione, en cuanto supo de las "clases" extras, se unió feliz.

En cambio, Ronald brilló por su ausencia. De por sí ya estaban mal desde finales de tercer grado, todo se rompió cuando decidió no creerle sobre no haber introducido su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego. A pesar de que Ron se disculpó con él (si a eso se le puede decir disculpa), Harry ya no lo quiso tan cerca de su vida. De verdad fue una decepción muy grande que su primer amigo mágico fuera tan cruel y envidioso.

Cedric Diggory se unió a los entrenamientos, insistiendo en guardar el secreto. De alguna forma, Fleur y Viktor también terminaron compartiendo las clases de Sirius y Remus.

Con la francesa consiguió una rápida amistad. Fleur estaba encantada de que su magia veela no tuviera efecto en Harry.

El único problema fue _Viktor_. En los entrenamientos se volvió muy, muy cercano a Hermione. ¿Por qué? ¡No tenían nada en común! Además, ni siquiera podía pronunciar bien el nombre de ella. Pero en la cara de Harry se fue desarrollando un coqueteo interminable. Por lo menos sabía que Hermione no quería algo serio con el búlgaro.

Intentó ser amigo de Viktor. ¿Qué importaba que tuviera un enamoramiento por su mejor amiga? Harry no era un idiota celoso, y Hermione podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiera. Sirius, en especial, le recomendó no hacer nada estúpido y esperar a que Viktor se largara de nuevo a Bulgaria.

Además, estaba Cho Chang, quien también significaba muchos sentimientos confusos para Harry. Ella era novia de su buen amigo Cedric, así que estaba mal que le gustara tanto. Por suerte, algo pasó entre ellos y terminaron a mediados del ciclo escolar. Para Harry fue más sencillo disimular su atracción por Cho.

A todo eso, hay que agregar la presencia de Luna, su cita para el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos (Hermione fue con Krum, no que le importe porque él no es un idiota celoso, no, no). _Hermione_ fue la que le sugirió amistarse pronto con la pequeña Ravenclaw, y no se arrepintió.

Luna rápidamente se convirtió en algo así como una hermana menor para él. Harry adoraba protegerla en el colegio, y pasar tiempo escuchando sus "locuras". Se sentía grande, fuerte, inteligente. Cuando se lo contó a Sirius, Luna recibió una invitación para pasar la Navidad en Grimmauld Place.

Así, tan fácil, la familia extraña que estaban construyendo agregó a los Lovegood. También asistió Sussie, quien adoró pasar las fiestas con ellos, ya que su tía siempre estaba ocupada. Los Diggory los visitaron la mañana del 25; Cedric consiguió permiso para quedarse tres días más con ellos.

Pero Harry extrañó muchísimo a Hermione. Le extendió la invitación, por supuesto, pero insistió en que pasara tiempo con los Granger.

Esa fue una promesa que le hizo a _Hermione_.

Por esa razón, hoy le pediría permiso para visitarla durante el verano. Así no la alejaría de los Granger, pero tampoco sufriría meses sin ella. Era su mejora amiga, era normal querer verla tanto, ¿no? También así revisará si Krum y ella se escriben seguido o algo más íntimo. No que le importe. Ella puede hacer con su vida lo que se le antoje.

Como sea. El final del Torneo fue épico. Ganó Fleur, quien fue la que más esfuerzo y dedicación le puso al entrenamiento extra que tuvieron. Según explicó, jamás tuvo una oportunidad así para afinar su magia. Estaba feliz de haberla encontrado en Inglaterra.

Harry revisó su reloj. Faltaban ocho minutos para que _Hermione _llegara. Volvió a leer la lista de objetivos que cumplió ese año, entre ellos, la destrucción de la diadema y el guardapelo.

La verdad, sentía su vida bastante segura y feliz. ¿Quizá _Hermione_ ya no tendría miedo de que todo se fuera a la mierda? ¿Qué faltaba?

Apareció dos sillas, mucho más confortables que las de hace un año. Se sentía ansioso. Rodeó un par de veces las sillas. Se sentó. Se levantó. Tic. Tac.

_Hermione_ apareció.

―Estaba pensando ―dijo en cuanto la vio―, ¿cómo puedo estar tranquilo de saber que regresarás cada año? ¿Cómo sé si estás en un lugar seguro? ¿Si el hechizo para que me encuentres en esta línea de tiempo funcionará?

Ella pareció sorprenderse de este recibimiento. Luego volvió a mirarlo bien, confundida.

―¿Harry?

―Sí. Por supuesto.

―Te ves… bien.

De "flacucho" a "bien" había una distancia agradable, pensó Harry.

―Gracias.

―Estás creciendo muy saludable y fuerte. Oh, debí llevarte a San Mungo. Si hubiera sabido que necesitabas cuidados adicionales, yo…

―Tranquila, lo importante es que gracias a ti estoy mejor.

Le sonrió, intentando calmarla. De pronto le dio la sensación de que _Hermione_ estaba mucho peor de lo que recordaba. Miró las manchas de sangre, las pequeñas y grandes cicatrices. Se dio cuenta de que nada había cambiado en ella, sino en él.

Lo que hace dos años le pareció seductor por su aspecto aventurero y salvaje, ahora le parecían obvios signos de tortura y anemia. Aquel cuerpo atlético, era en realidad un cuerpo sobreviviente. Comparó a ambas Hermiones.

Moriría si algo así tuviera que soportar su Hermione. _No_ podía resistir ver a _Hermione_ así.

En un impulso, caminó hacia ella y la abrazó. Se sorprendió de sentirla tan frágil, como si sus huesos fueran porosos. Casi eran de la misma estatura. Ese año Harry tuvo un estirón, clásico de la adolescencia.

―¿Harry?

―¿Qué te pasó, Hermione?

Como si hubiera quebrado un hechizo, Hermione comenzó a temblar y llorar desesperada. Se abrazó de él, encajando sus uñas en la nuca masculina.

―_Todo_, Harry. Todo lo que es posible que le suceda a una mujer, durante una guerra.

Eso fue desconsolador. La abrazó con más fuerza. Harry respondió:

―Perdóname. Debí ser mejor. Debí protegerte.

Pasaron varios minutos. Ambos sabían que el tiempo no sobraba, así que se obligaron a controlar sus emociones. Harry la cargó, literalmente, hacia el asiento cómodo que conjuró. Sonrió al escucharla soltar un grito sorprendido.

Al colocarla con cuidado, su rostro quedó muy cerca del de ella. Apreció los pómulos angulosos, consecuencia de su mala alimentación. Su Hermione no tenía ese refinamiento en su rostro, era de mejillas suaves y dulces.

―Aléjate de mí, por favor.

Harry se echó para atrás, dolido y asustado.

―No quise incomodarte.

Hermione apretó su muñeca derecha, donde estaba el tatuaje ―Lo lamento. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que… tú… No estoy lista.

Asintió, a pesar de que no entendía el nivel de la herida que portaba la bruja. Se dio cuenta de que ya no pensaba en ella como _Hermione_, su deseo prohibido, su fantasía. Ella era Hermione, su mejor amiga.

―Hice una lista, para que esto sea más rápido. Apunté todo lo que cumplí este año, de lo que me pediste.

Le entregó el pergamino.

Hermione recuperó un poco su sonrisa ―¿Tú haciendo listas?

―Paso demasiado tiempo contigo, ¿qué puedo decir?

―¿Conmigo? ¿En serio? ―sus ojos brillaron de gusto.

―Claro que sí ―Harry se sentó frente a ella―. Estoy listo. Dime qué debo hacer el siguiente año. Luego, por favor, cuéntame qué te pasó. Lo prometiste.

Hermione arrugó el pergamino en sus manos ―¿Para qué quieres saber eso? Vine del futuro con intención de evitar que se repita mi destino. Eso debería ser suficiente para que entiendas lo que está en juego.

―No. _Debo_ saberlo. Mi vida… es perfecta. Tengo a mi familia, a mis verdaderos amigos. Nadie me puede manipular, nadie me esconde información. Todo es gracias a ti. Pero debo saber qué te pasó… Mi mayor miedo es que no pueda protegerte de nuevo, Hermione.

―Si destruyes a Tom evitarás que mi historia suceda.

―Lo destruiré. Lo juro.

―Eso es más que suficiente.

―¿Por qué no lo logré? ¿Por qué estás así? Debo saber, no quiero cometer el mismo error.

―Te expliqué que una serie de eventos ocurridos en Hogwarts desencadenó en tu muerte. No es un hecho aislado lo que me tiene así. Cada cambio que te he pedido realizar, es precisamente para evitar que mueras y que Tom Riddle gane. Confía en mí.

―Eso hago. Con todo mi corazón.

―Entonces, no más preguntas. Pon atención, Harry. Este año es decisivo. Deberás acercarte a alguien muy importante. Él no confiará en ti, así que tendrás que ser paciente. Lo harás sin levantar sospechas. Nadie puede saber. Mucho menos Snape. ¿Estudiaste Oclumancia?

―Un poco.

―Debes perfeccionar ese arte, lo más pronto posible. Esa es tu misión principal de este año. Por lo demás, serán cambios menores. En especial debes mejorar el ED. Pero para eso contarás conmigo. Confío en mí. Sabré cómo solucionarlo.

―Te refieres a la Hermione de este tiempo, ¿verdad?

―Sí. Por último, es momento de informarte sobre la profecía.

―¿Profecía?

―Seré clara. Tom y tú están unidos por una profecía: uno debe morir a manos del otro, o no habrá descanso.

_Morir_. Tom Riddle, al final, era humano. ¿Eso significaba que Harry debía convertirse en un asesino?

―¿Por qué yo?

―Te explicaré todo. En mi línea temporal, esta información se te fue ocultada, Harry. No permitiré que de nuevo marches a una batalla sin conocer cada dato disponible. Esta vez, sobrevivirás.

Harry se sentó más recto en la silla. Confiaba en su mejor amiga.


	4. CUATRO

**CUATRO**

Harry Potter entró a la Cámara de Slytherin sintiéndose como un saco de papas; el año escolar fue un completo bodrio. Apareció dos sillones reclinables y se echó a esperar a Hermione del futuro.

Revisó su reloj: faltaban dos horas. Pero no quería seguir dando vueltas en el castillo. Lo último que necesitaba era ver a Cedric y Hermione besándose de nuevo.

Sintió el estómago revuelto.

Ahora le parecía tan obvio que durante cuarto grado, en los entrenamientos extras, mientras Krum hacía el ridículo intentando _hablar_ con Hermione, Cedric se estaba enamorando de ella. ¡Por eso dejó a Cho!

No podía culpar a Cedric. Hermione era… brillante. Sí, muy molesta en ocasiones, pero siempre con buena intención. La mejor amiga que alguien podría desear. Y sus labios…

El resto del año fue una mezcla de complicaciones y planes para derrocar al Ministerio. Umbridge llegó a Hogwarts, dispuesta a cobrar venganza tras la demanda que Harry realizó contra Ludo Bagman. La odiosa bruja rosada tomó personal la demanda, como si Harry hubiera intentado humillar al gobierno con eso.

Cuando Sirius se enteró de las injusticias que Umbridge estaba haciendo en Hogwarts, apoyada por Cornelius Fudge, decidió que era momento de que cierta impunidad del Ministerio se terminara. Juntó a los Diggory, los Tonks, a Amelia Bones y madam Longbottom para hacer planes.

Fue cuando Harry por fin escuchó, oficialmente, sobre la Orden del Fénix. Hermione ya se lo había dicho, por supuesto, y le dio gusto que su padrino decidiera confiarle ese secreto. Sin embargo, la Orden quedó descartada por su alta fidelidad a Dumbledore, quien no deseaba entrometerse en asuntos del Estado.

Mientras su padrino y el resto de los adultos vivían una confrontación con el Ministerio, Harry comenzó su propia revolución dentro de Hogwarts: el Ejército de los Fundadores. El nombre se decidió en honor al colegio que ahora defenderían, y también para dejar claro el mensaje de que los alumnos de las cuatro Casas eran bienvenidos.

Hermione se encargó de la seguridad, creando un sistema mucho más complejo que su idea original de los galeones falsos. Harry tuvo que conversar varias veces con ella, de manera casual, para que ella comprendiera el riesgo de su plan. Hermione cambió de inmediato de idea, y demostró lo aterradora y poderosa que puede llegar a ser cuando se lo propone.

Cada año, Harry descubría en su mejor amiga un poco más de su versión del futuro. La idealización que generó por la adulta, se fue empapando de realidad al convivir con la adolescente. De ser posible, Harry quedó aún más prendado de ella.

Así, el Ejército de los Fundadores fue inscribiendo a alumnos de todos los grados y Casas. La minoría era Slytherin, pero cada uno de ellos valía su peso en oro para Harry: lo ponían más cerca de la misión principal de ese año.

En retrospectiva, a Harry le surgió la duda de si eso fue lo que provocó que Cedric y Hermione se acercaran tanto. Durante cuarto grado y el subsiguiente verano, Harry no se separó de su mejor amiga, más que cuando fue absolutamente necesario. Adoraba estar con ella. No era aburrido porque tenían mucho en común: sacar calificaciones perfectas, estudiar y entrenar todo lo posible, siempre ser honestos, preocuparse por el futuro.

Sí, sabía que Hermione adulta influyó en esos cambios, pero no los hacía menos reales.

En cambio, este año escolar, cada oportunidad que tuvo, dejó sola a Hermione para perseguir a Draco Malfoy.

Fue un verdadero martirio intentar conseguir su confianza. ¿Por qué tenía que ser esa la misión principal? Harry hubiera preferido ser enviado al Bosque Prohibido sin varita.

Sí, Malfoy por lo menos ya no era tan… ofensivo como antes. Quizá eso era bueno. Pero Cedric aprovechó ese tiempo para acercarse más a Hermione. Cada visita a Hogsmeade, Cedric estuvo ahí con ella, contándole de su nuevo trabajo en el Ministerio, invitándola a almorzar, regalándole dulces.

Y Harry detrás de Malfoy, sin enterarse de nada hasta que fue muy tarde.

Esto era diferente a lo sucedido con Krum. Cedric era su mejor amigo, un increíble mago, popular, agradable… Claro que Hermione correspondería sus sentimientos.

De hecho, Harry ya no podía negar sus propios sentimientos. Amaba a Hermione. De alguna manera pasó de "es mi mejor amiga" a "quiero casarme con ella". Así, sin pasos intermedios o instantes de lenta realización. Sentía que eso era lo correcto.

Quería verla sonreír siempre, asegurarse de que fuera feliz.

Besarla.

¿Cedric habrá sentido que el mundo _volvió_ a girar cuando besó a Hermione? Porque esa es la sensación que Harry ha tenido desde hace un año: que el planeta estaba congelado, que el tiempo no transcurría, que nada era seguro hasta que pudiera besar a su mejor amiga y saber que estará segura para siempre con él.

Harry se revolvió el cabello, aguantando un gruñido. ¿Cómo dejó que eso pasara? Su obsesión con Malfoy arruinó todo.

Soltó un suspiro. Extrañaba a Hermione.

Recordó el último verano, cuando fue a visitarla a casa de sus padres. Hicieron cosas muggles como ir al cine, recorrer la ciudad, jugar juegos de mesa… Fue perfecto. Y los señores Granger parecieron felices de conocer a un amigo de su hija. ¿Volvería a verlos este verano? ¿O será Cedric quien roce su mano con la de Hermione, mientras pasean por el barrio de los Granger?

―Joder…

―¡Harry, no te expreses así!

Giró sobre el sillón reclinable. Hermione ya estaba en su propio asiento, exactamente igual que hace un año: hermosa, salvaje, gravemente herida, pero con aquella mirada que escondía su propio amanecer eterno.

Harry sintió su corazón acelerarse. Ya era normal. Cada vez que estaba con su mejor amiga, sucedía lo mismo.

―¿Cómo estás?

Hermione soltó una carcajada ―¿En serio me preguntas eso?

Estuvo seguro de que se sonrojó ―Lo lamento… Eh… Hola.

Ella inclinó la cabeza ―¿Qué sucede?

―Nada ―se aclaró la garganta, nervioso. Si era difícil estar cerca de Hermione de 16 años, con la Hermione de 21 significaba un reto descomunal. Era, literalmente, jugar con el tiempo para conocer cómo será la mujer que ama en cinco años. Además, sus fantasías sexuales despertaron gracias a ella, ahora que se mezclaban con el enamoramiento que sentía…

―¿Harry? ¿Ocurrió algo malo? ¿La misión…

―No. Todo bien ―se obligó a concentrarse. Volvió a sentarse bien en el sillón, tomando aire―. Malfoy confía un poco en mí. No me considera su amigo, pero sabe que tiene la posibilidad de buscarme si es necesario. Me costó todo el año, ¿sabes? En serio es insufrible. ¿Por qué él es tan importante, Hermione?

La observó palidecer. De nuevo acarició su tatuaje descolorido.

―Sé que Malfoy no es… fácil. Sin embargo, debes confiar en mí cuando te digo que no es una mala persona. Las circunstancias de su educación, aunado con las pésimas decisiones de su padre… Merece una segunda oportunidad.

―¿Por qué?

Hermione cambió el tema ―Veo que ya puedes conjurar muebles de mejor calidad. Te felicito. Cuéntame un poco sobre tu vida. Necesito saber los cambios para darte información adecuada y continuar con la misión.

―El profesor Dumbledore me buscó. Quiere hablar conmigo sobre Tom Riddle. No tiene idea de que sé sobre los Horcrux; menos que he destruido tres de ellos. Él ya tiene el anillo en su poder, así que lo podemos descartar también. Sólo faltaría Nagini y la copa de Helga Hufflepuff.

―Es momento de que le expliques a Dumbledore que sabes sobre la profecía. Puedes inventar que a través de tu conexión con Tom fue como te enteraste.

―¿Debo escuchar los consejos de Dumbledore? ¿Me ayudará a entrenar para cumplir mi destino?

―Tengo entendido que él sólo te dio información sobre Tom Riddle, en mi línea temporal. No hizo algo más por prepararte.

―¿Por qué? Tom es un mago muy poderoso, que me lleva décadas de experiencia. Esperar que yo tenga forma de derrotarlo por mis propios medios, es lo mismo que lanzarme al matadero.

―Pienso igual que tú.

―¿Eso pasó? ¿Tom Riddle me mató?

Hermione se abrazó, de pronto incómoda bajo su mirada ―En parte.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―¿Seguro quieres saber?

―Ya no tengo doce años. Puedo comprender cualquier cosa que me digas.

―Sigues siendo muy niño. Apenas cumplirás dieciséis.

―Necesito que seas honesta, por favor. Quebraste todas las leyes del espacio y tiempo para hablar conmigo. No me escondas nada. Ambos debemos aprovechar esta situación, lo más que podamos.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Harry supo que ya la había convencido, aunque ni ella lo supiera aún. Era un gesto que su mejor amiga hacía cuando se le acababan las réplicas astutas.

―De acuerdo.

―Dime cómo fue mi muerte, por favor.

―Ocurrió una tarde en el callejón Knockturn. Fuimos a comprar algunos ingredientes para una pócima que necesitábamos con urgencia. Insistí en acompañarte porque nunca has sido bueno seleccionando hierbas frescas. Era muy arriesgado salir de nuestro escondite, pero la situación era de vida o muerte. Creo que estabas feliz de que yo…

Silencio.

Harry se inclinó en el sillón, mirándola con curiosidad y miedo ―¿Tú…?

―De que yo quisiera levantarme.

¿Qué rayos significaba eso?

Hermione siguió hablando ―Ya habíamos comprado todo. Estábamos por volver cuando viste _algo_. Me pediste que entráramos a otra tienda. Ahí te mataron.

―¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

―Nos reconocieron cuando quisiste comprar la rosa blanca que había en la vitrina.

―¿Una rosa? ¿Por eso arriesgué nuestras vidas? No comprendo. ¿Qué tiene de relevante? ¿Cómo supieron que éramos nosotros por eso?

Harry se revolvió el cabello. Quería pensar que, así como esta Hermione no era diferente a su versión de dieciséis años, él tampoco lo sería de su versión adulta. ¿Qué motivaría a que él se arriesgara de esa forma?

Miró a Hermione. Estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, apretando su tatuaje…

―Era para ti ―dijo Harry―. Quise comprar esa rosa para ti.

Ella asintió. Una lágrima se derramó sobre su mejilla derecha.

―¿Por qué una rosa?

―Supongo que creíste que eso me animaría.

―Te hubiera comprado un libro, de haber pensado algo tan básico. No habría puesto tu vida en peligro. ¿Qué significa la rosa?

―No quiero hablar de eso.

―Dijiste que serías honesta.

―Aún no. Esa historia… después, por favor.

―¿Crees que soy muy inmaduro para comprenderla? ¿Crees que no haría todo por consolarte? Déjame ayudarte.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida ―Ya suenas como… mi Harry.

―Soy tu Harry. Tú eres mi Hermione.

¡Ella se sonrojó!

―¿Podemos cambiar de tema? ―suplicó la bruja.

Harry se relajó en su sillón ―Bien. Dime qué debo hacer este año.

―Creo que podemos aprovechar que Dumbledore por fin desea ayudarte. Tom Riddle se encuentra muy débil, esta vez, porque no logró usarte para conseguir un cuerpo físico tras el Torneo de los Tres Magos. El verdadero peligro es Nagini. Deberás deshacerte de ella. Conozco el hechizo adecuado para que la invoques. Me sentiré más tranquila de saber que Dumbledore estará contigo para este paso. Nagini es…

Su mirada se perdió.

Harry trató de usar un tono de voz suave para atraer su atención ―¿Y la copa?

Hermione parpadeó, dejando los recuerdos para otro momento ―Está en la bóveda los Lestrange, en Gringotts. Habla conmigo para resolver cómo sacarás la copa de ahí. La última vez, ideé un plan bastante riesgoso. No quiero hacerlo de nuevo, sin saber cada detalle de este nuevo universo. Confío en que yo sabré cómo obtener la copa, de nuevo.

―Me parece bien.

―¿Yo no sospecho nada sobre tus encuentros conmigo?

―No. Pero sabes de los Horcrux. Te lo conté el verano pasado. Me dijiste algo curioso, por cierto.

―¿Qué?

―Que era extraño que Tom Riddle hubiera creado seis Horcrux. Me explicaste que el seis es un número de baja relevancia mágica. Pero no hay más, ¿verdad?

Hermione giró los ojos ―¿Siempre debo ser tan sabelotodo?

Harry apretó los puños ―¿Hay más Horcrux?

―Uno más.

―¿Por qué no me has hablado de él?

―Porque es el último que destruirás. No tiene sentido que sepas por adelantado esto. En mi siguiente visita, si lograste matar a Nagini y recuperar la copa, nos haremos cargo de ese séptimo Horcrux. Confía en…

―Claro que confío en ti. Sólo me desespera no saberlo todo ya.

Ella giró los ojos ―Continúa comunicado con Malfoy. No caigas en las manipulaciones de Dumbledore. Si dudas de ti, en la única persona en la que puedes confiar es en mí. Te lo suplico. Sé que estarás ocupado con Ginny, pero debes ser cuidadoso con…

―¿Ginny? ―pensó en la pelirroja que ha estado sobre las piernas de todos los chicos de Gryffindor y la mitad de Ravenclaw― ¿Te refieres a la hermanita de Ron?

―Sí…

―¿Ella qué? Ni siquiera somos amigos.

―Eso cambiará.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Luego Harry comprendió a qué se refería, y no pudo evitar reírse ―¡Imposible!

―¿Disculpa?

―Ginny es insoportable. Antes no entendía por qué algo de ella no me gustaba, pero cuando lo hablé con Sirius me quedó muy claro. Ella usa su belleza para conseguir lo que quiere. Supongo que es válido, pero a mí me da un poco de pereza. No gastaría mi tiempo en ella.

―Pero… tú…

Harry alzó una ceja ―¿Pasó algo entre ella y yo en tu línea temporal?

―Bastante.

―Oh, quizá tu Ginny es más agradable que la mía.

―No podría afirmar eso.

Le sonrió ―¡A ti tampoco te cae bien!

―No quise decir eso, sé que ella es especial para ti…

―No. Justo es lo que te acabo de decir. ¿Siempre me contestabas eso o qué? Pareció más un reflejo que una respuesta honesta.

Hermione comenzó a reír, nerviosa ―Temo que he modificado más de lo que pensé el pasado.

―Para mejor, te lo aseguro.

―¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

―Pues porque no estoy compartiendo saliva con todos mis amigos al besar a Ginny, para empezar.

Eso la hizo reír de nuevo. Harry se emocionó al verla tan alegre. Aquella sonrisa honesta era idéntica a la de Hermione en esa época. Saber que eso no cambiaría en su mejor amiga, a pesar del transcurrir del tiempo, lo hizo sentir seguro y feliz.

―Tú estás saliendo con Cedric Diggory, por cierto.

―¿Qué? _¿Yo?_ ¿Con Cedric? ¿Cómo pasó?

Harry soltó un exagerado suspiro ―Lo mismo me pregunto. Te vi besándolo hace rato. Ni siquiera sé qué hace Cedric en el castillo. Él se graduó el año pasado.

Hermione se acomodó mejor en el sillón ―Me da gusto saber que está vivo. Aunque es un poco raro que él y yo ―hizo un gesto con las manos―. Raro.

―Quiero hacer una pregunta sobre el futuro.

―Supongo que ya es más factible. Hemos resuelto lo suficiente para que la historia no se repita. Mientras no sea sobre el último Horcrux o sobre… la rosa, te responderé.

Harry asintió, solemne. No quería hacerla sentir mal, así que no la presionaría.

―¿Pasó algo entre tú y yo? De forma romántica, quiero decir.

Hermione se enderezó en el sillón, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Movió los labios, pero ningún sonido fue pronunciado. Su mirada lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, absorbiendo cada detalle de él.

―No estoy segura.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Bueno, tú… estabas con Ginny. Luego fuimos secuestrados. Después ocurrió… Entonces yo… no estaba de ánimo, ¿sabes? Pasaron un par de años. Es cierto que compartimos recámara en Grimmauld Place, cuando la situación se volvió tan terrible que las pesadillas no nos dejaban dormir. Eso nos hizo bien: estar juntos. Pero cuando moriste, Harry, pensé que había una probabilidad muy alta de que yo hubiera malinterpretado esa última etapa de nuestra relación. A veces pensé que tú sentías algo más que amistad por mí. Nunca lo dejamos claro.

Harry intentó concentrarse en todos los detalles que ella reveló, no sólo en que compartieron recámara. ¿Era un eufemismo para no decir explícitamente que mantuvieron relaciones sexuales? ¿O de verdad dormían juntos y ya?

Hermione se abrazó, mirando hacia algún punto de la Cámara ―Desde que moriste, me he repetido que tú nunca habrías sentido esa clase de amor por mí. Así que no es necesario que ahora intentes hacerme sentir bien o algo así…

―Tengo entendido que morí por intentar comprarte una rosa.

―Sí, lamentablemente.

―¿Dudas, en serio, a pesar de eso, que no te amé?

―Oh, eres muy joven aún. No malinterpretes lo que sucedió. No intentaste darme una muestra de afecto, o hacer un acto de coquetería. La rosa… era algo más.

―Pero era importante para ti, ¿no?

―Sí.

―Estabas triste, y yo quise hacerte sentir mejor, arriesgando mi vida. Hermione, es obvio que yo morí amándote.

Ella apretó los labios un par de segundos, luego respondió, molesta ―No puedes asegurar algo así.

―Claro que puedo hacerlo. Soy yo. Me conozco. Además, tiene sentido que si yo te amo, también lo hice en la línea de tiempo original.

―¿Qué dijiste? ―eso casi la hace brincar del sillón. Frunció el ceño, cambiando toda su postura de una acongojada a una defensiva.

―Que estoy enamorado de ti.

―Harry, eso no tiene sentido. Yo también te conozco. Sé que no soy tu tipo.

Eso lo molestó ―Eres mi tipo desde hace años.

―¡Honestamente!

Ella se levantó. Enseguida, la siguió.

―Es en serio, ¿por qué no me crees?

Se miraron a los ojos. Tenían la misma estatura.

―No vine a esto. La misión es la prioridad.

―La misión está casi completa. Creo que puedes permitirte saber que yo siento _esto _por ti. Es real, Hermione. Cuando te vi besar a Cedric… Sonaré cursi, pero joder, me rompiste el corazón.

Hermione lo miró alarmada por la grosería y el significado de lo que dijo.

―Supongo que es factible ―comentó en voz baja―. Si cambié el pasado, cualquier cosa podría pasar; incluso que tú… y yo… ¿Y Cedric?

Harry sonrió ―Preferiría que sólo fuéramos tú y yo, sin Cedric.

―¿Y Ronald?

―¿Él qué tiene que ver?

―Sólo responde.

―No somos amigos desde cuarto grado. Se ha vuelto muy unido a Dean y Seamus. Son el trío de Gryffindor. Hacen todo juntos.

―¿Ellos son el trío de Gryffindor?

―¿Ronald era importante?

Hermione soltó un bufido ―A veces muchísimo. En otras ocasiones, para nada.

Harry aprovechó que ella parecía dispuesta a hablar más ―¿Me pediste salvar a Cedric porque te gustaba?

―¿Qué? No seas ridículo, Harry. Te lo pedí porque él no merecía morir. Menos de aquella forma. Además, su muerte pesó en tu consciencia el resto de tu vida. Quise evitarte eso.

―¿Y yo alguna vez te gusté? Ya quedó claro que yo morí amándote, pero ¿tú sentiste algo por mí?

―No lo sé. Tuve poco tiempo para pensar eso. Lo lamento.

Harry intentó no imaginar qué clase de horrores tuvo que sobrevivir su mejor amiga.

―Ya veo ―dijo lo más neutral que pudo.

Ella pareció pensar un poco más su respuesta ―Pero creo que si el mundo no hubiera sido tan cruel… probablemente me habría enamorado de ti. La verdad, tras todo lo que pasó, creo que algo dentro de mí se quebró tan profundo que ya no soy capaz de amar. Sin embargo, en la situación que me encuentro, eso es lo mejor. Estoy sola. Soy la última que queda. Amar sólo me haría más daño.

―No estás sola ―dijo en automático.

―Tom Riddle mató a todos, Harry. A la Orden del Fénix. A cualquier persona que no era de sangre pura o fiel absoluto a su régimen. Estoy sola.

―No. Estás. Sola.

La besó. Puso sus manos en aquella cintura que lo enloqueció años atrás, pegó el resto de su cuerpo al de ella, y sintió los labios de su mejor amiga en los suyos. La escuchó gemir.

Harry creyó que su cuerpo reventaría. Sus manos estaban temblando. La verdad, tenía muchísimos nervios. Esta versión de Hermione le llevaba cinco años, era una adulta. ¿Qué pensaría de él, siendo un adolescente cualquiera?

Puso todo el amor que sentía por ella en ese beso. De alguna manera, quería que ella entendiera que él jamás la dejaría.

De pronto, Hermione lo abrazó, abandonando su voluntad al increíble acto de cariño que estaban compartiendo. Sus respiraciones hicieron eco en la Cámara silenciosa.

Harry subió sus manos, hasta que la punta de sus dedos rozaron el top de Hermione. Pegó aún más su cuerpo en el de ella. Ambos volvieron a gemir. Era un sueño hecho realidad. Cada uno había anhelado este momento, de diferentes formas y en otras circunstancias, pero al final siempre con el otro.

Hermione parecía a punto del desmayo. Su cuerpo, frágil y herido, temblaba bajo las caricias del adolescente. Cuando necesitó aire, giró el rostro pero apretó más su cadera contra la de Harry.

Él entendió la indirecta. Usando más fuerza, levantó los muslos femeninos y se metió entre ellos, recargando a la bruja contra la pared. La sintió cruzar los tobillos, atrapándolo. Siguió besando su cuello, reconociendo el aroma que lo acompañó desde su primer grado en Hogwarts.

―No te detengas ―pidió Hermione con la voz rota.

Harry, sin embargo, se detuvo. Ella estaba llorando.

―¡No pares! ¡No me dejes! _¡No de nuevo, Harry!_ Harry–Harry–Har…

―Aquí estoy.

Se movió, con ella entre sus brazos, hacia uno de los sillones. Con cuidado, se sentó, preocupado por la falta de peso en Hermione y por el obvio ataque de llanto que no iba a parar pronto.

Ella escondió su rostro bajo sus manos, pidiendo perdón.

―No hay nada qué perdonar. Fue mi culpa. Te besé de la nada.

―Así lo hiciste la primera vez. _Exactamente_ así.

Harry le creyó. Se mantuvo un rato acariciando la espalda de Hermione, hasta que ella comenzó a respirar con mayor normalidad.

―No te vayas ―pidió Harry―. No regreses a ese universo. Quédate conmigo. Con nosotros. Sé que Hermione entenderá. Puedo amarlas a las dos. Puedo protegerlas. No permitiré que sufras de nuevo.

Ella levantó el rostro enrojecido. Sus labios estaban hinchados.

―¿En serio me recibirías?

―Haría todo por ti.

Hermione giró su muñeca derecha, mostrando el tatuaje ―¿Aunque esté rota?

Harry se dio cuenta que el tatuaje no estaba descolorido, como originalmente pensó, sino que la tinta era pálida y los trazos muy delgados: una rosa blanca.

―Te ayudaré a repararte.

Eso la hizo sonreír.

―Eres muy joven. Después no opinarás igual.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque conocerás tanto dolor que aceptarás que algunas cosas son imposibles de reparar. Con o sin guerra, Harry, la vida es cruel.

―¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué significa la rosa?

―Debo irme. No puedo gastar así el giratiempo. Aún faltan tres saltos.

―¡Quédate!

Hermione se deslizó lejos de él, dejando un hueco frío en la piel de Harry.

―Volveré cuando termines tu sexto año en Hogwarts. Por favor, destruye la copa.

―No es justo. Sólo es un parpadeo para ti. Pero yo debo esperarte un año y… ―quedó callado al ver la varita de Hermione― Esa no es tu varita ―repitió lo que le dijo el día que la conoció.

―Volveré.

Desapareció.

Harry siguió ahí sentado, incrédulo. Tras un año de perseguir a Draco Malfoy, reconocería su varita sin dudarlo.


	5. CINCO

**CINCO**

Harry Potter entró corriendo a la Cámara de Slytherin. Desde el pasadizo escuchó el llanto de Hermione, pero una vez adentro de la sala se convirtió en un lamento terrible, que se multiplicaba en ecos interminables.

―¡Aquí estoy! ¡Estoy bien!

Esquivó un hechizo. Miró sorprendido a Hermione, quien estaba de rodillas en el suelo, limpiando sus lágrimas.

―¡¿Dónde estabas?!

Quiso decirle que estaba con ella, que fue la peor prueba de su vida tener que dejarla para venir.

―En el funeral de Dumbledore.

Hermione alzó las cejas ―Oh. Lo lamento.

―¿De verdad?

―¿Disculpa?

Señaló la mancha oscura en el suelo, a su lado ―Me lanzaste un hechizo.

―¡Estaba molesta! Creí que… Pensé que habías muerto.

Se acercó precavido ―Sigo vivo. Lamento llegar tarde.

El rostro femenino se sonrojó con cada paso que dio hacia ella. Sonrió con cariño. Hermione obviamente aún estaba pensando en su último encuentro. Para él ahora todo era diferente. Ya no sentía la misma desesperación de besarla, ni tenía un profundo miedo de jamás tenerla en sus brazos.

Se sentó a su lado.

―Me dijiste que tras la muerte de alguien muy importante, tú y yo nos embarcamos a la búsqueda de los Horcrux. Te referías a Dumbledore, ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió ―¿Cómo ocurrió?

―Tom Riddle.

―¿No fue Snape?

―No. Hogwarts fue atacado, Hermione. Tom Riddle hizo un ritual para conseguir un cuerpo sólido. Ocupó a Nagini en el proceso. El poder que consiguió… su magia… Se volvió un monstruo. Dumbledore no tuvo oportunidad contra él. Fue asesinado.

La tomó de la mano al verla entrar en un estado de pánico.

―¡Eso no…

―No es tu culpa ―dijo seguro.

―Pero yo… Eso… Harry, ¿qué más sucedió?

Se dejó caer de espaldas ―Muchas cosas. Estoy exhausto.

Ella se recostó a su lado.

Harry, sin pensarlo, la abrazó contra su pecho, sabiendo cuánto le gusta a Hermione eso.

―Lo primero que debes saber es que la copa de Hufflepuff está desaparecida. Creemos que los duendes la tomaron junto con otras posesiones muy valiosas de Gringotts. Se levantaron en armas cuando Riddle mató al director del banco.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

―Necesitaba tres dragones para su ritual. Decidió usar los de Gringotts porque pensó que estarían debilitados tras años bajo las profundidades. Tuvo razón. Gringotts reaccionó muy mal. Están en plena revolución contra los magos.

―_¿Qué?_

―Eso no es todo. Se volvió pública la profecía que me ata a Riddle. He recibido mucha presión este año. El Ministerio intentó usarme. Sirius tuvo que usar su influencia. Por suerte pasó los últimos dos años creando la Liga de las Nuevas y Viejas Casas Mágicas. En pocas palabras: dio un golpe de Estado. Ahora la líder de la comunidad mágica es Susan Bones. Están planteando la posibilidad de abrir elecciones el próximo año. El Wizengamot desapareció.

―Por Merlín, no lo puedo creer…

―¿Y recuerdas que creamos el Ejército de los Fundadores? Bueno, gracias a ese entrenamiento pudimos defender a Hogwarts. Riddle se transformó en un monstruo: un reptil maligno, inhumano. Es muy poderoso. Desechó a los Mortífagos; cree que ningún humano puede servirle con dignidad. En cambio, invocó magia negra muy antigua para traer bestias de otras dimensiones. Nadie estaba preparado para eso.

―¡Por que no debió pasar! ¡Es terrible! _¡Es mi culpa!_

―No. Es. Tu. Culpa.

Se giró un poco para besarla. Fue un sencillo roce, lleno de amor. Luego dio otro beso en su frente.

―Sin ti, estaría muerto, ¿verdad? Igual que la Orden del Fénix. Ya no habría esperanza. Pero ahora tenemos el poder y la fuerza para luchar contra Riddle. Sólo falta un Horcrux. Luego, lo enfrentaré. Todo saldrá bien.

―¡No! Harry, no puedes luchar contra él. Si es más poderoso que el Riddle de mi línea de tiempo… No quiero imaginarlo.

Cambió la posición en la que estaban, deslizándose sobre Hermione para verla directo a los ojos.

―Sé que tienes miedo, pero debes confiar en mí. Hiciste lo imposible para prepararme. No te voy a decepcionar.

Hermione aguantó el llanto ―Hice lo imposible para que sobrevivieras, no para que me digas que vas a enfrentar a una criatura mil veces peor que la que yo conozco.

―Lo haré sin temor. Cualquier cosa para protegerte.

Ella lo miró curiosa ―No te refieres a mí, sino a tu Hermione.

―Ambas son la misma. Por ambas moriría.

Se inclinó, besándola de nuevo. Estaba muy acostumbrado a tener esa libertad cada vez que la tenía debajo de él. Respiró su piel, feliz de saberla suya.

Hermione rompió el beso ―¿Qué pasó con Diggory?

Harry giró los ojos ―Nada. Literalmente nada. Cedric te besó. Lo que yo no vi fue que tú lo rechazaste, explicándole tus sentimientos por mí.

―¿En serio? ¿Qué dijo Cedric?

―Lo tomó bien. Tardó un poco en aceptarlo, pero jamás me trató mal ni hizo menos nuestra amistad. Creo que seremos mejores amigos para siempre. Además, en su última misión conoció a una chica. Estoy seguro que sintió algo por ella. Estará bien.

―Entonces, tú y yo…

―Sí.

Hermione parpadeó ―¿En serio? ¿Sin dramas? ¿Sin celos? ¿Sin reproches?

―Describiría nuestra relación como segura y tranquila. Con una saludable dosis de pasión, claro.

―¿Y Ron?

Harry se tensó ―¿Él qué?

―¿No dijo nada?

―No le pregunté.

―Todo suena irreal. ¿Qué ha pasado con Draco?

Ese era el tema que más le interesaba tratar con Hermione. Pasó una de sus piernas entre las de ella, terminando de usar su peso para mantenerla en ese sitio.

―Hablé con él para que testificara contra Lucius. Ahora es el jefe de la Casa Malfoy. A cambio, le permití formar parte de la Liga de Sirius. Consiguió salvar la mitad de su fortuna; la otra fue donada a la Liga. Es un pago muy pequeño para lo que habría tenido que enfrentar si seguía los pasos de su padre; en especial después de que Riddle desechó a los Mortífagos. Tuvo que tomar la decisión de un día para otro.

―Eso significa que estará bien, ¿verdad? ¿Qué planea hacer con su vida?

―Te lo diré si me explicas por qué te importa tanto.

―¿Disculpa?

Harry respiró profundo ―¿Lo amas?

―¿Amar a Draco? Nunca podría.

―¿Entonces?

―No tengo por qué contártelo. Es privado.

―¿Por qué usas su varita?

―Mejor hablemos de cómo puedes recuperar la copa…

―De eso te estás encargando ahora mismo, acompañada de Sirius y Cedric. Así que responde, por favor.

―Veo que tienes todo resuelto. Quizá ya no necesito regresar…

―_Hermione_…

Ella lo miró sorprendida ―¿Ya empezaste a usar _ese_ tono?

―Cuando te pones así de terca, es inevitable.

―Muévete. Me quiero sentar.

Harry no quería, pero era incapaz de no consentirla cuando tenía oportunidad. Permitió que ella se deslizara lejos de él. Mientras, creó un sillón para los dos. Ella le echó una mirada.

―¿Cómo te sientes por la muerte de Dumbledore?

―Perturbado, si soy honesto. Su asesinato fue… brutal. Pero no me dolió. Este año, Dumbledore no me ayudó o escuchó. Desconfió de mis capacidades. Me hizo sentir como un niño idiota, incapaz de entender mi responsabilidad, lo que se espera de mí. Me confió el tema de los Horcrux muy tarde, haciendo trampas ridículas para que descubriera por mi cuenta una conversación entre Slughorn y Riddle. Me pareció absurdo. Lamento su muerte, pero no lo extrañaré.

La vio sentarse en el diván. Volvió a sentir una preocupación muy grande por la ropa ensangrentada y la falta de peso.

―Se complicó mucho la situación. Jamás imaginé que los duendes se revelarían…

―Estás muy emocionada por eso. Dices que merecen un trato más digno, y que incluso podrían negociar que dejen de usar dragones para protección del banco. Esperas que esto sea un avance muy importante en la historia mágica. Ya estás investigando todo para llevar el juicio ante la Liga.

―¿Defenderé a Gringotts?

―Claro. Luego harás lo mismo por los hombres lobo, elfos domésticos, centauros y más. Tienes una lista muy grande a partir de ahí, la verdad.

―Tengo… un futuro.

Harry se hincó frente a ella, tomando sus manos ―Aún puedes tenerlo. Por favor, te lo suplico. Quédate. Sé que te estoy invitando a una dimensión donde existe una versión peor de Riddle a la tuya; pero lo derrotaré. Te haré feliz.

―Oh, Harry. Tú ya tienes a una Hermione para hacerla feliz. Es demasiado tarde para mí.

―¿Por qué insistes? ―pasó sus dedos por las muñecas de la bruja, acariciando el tatuaje― ¿Es por esto?

Hermione quitó sus manos, alejándose de él ―En parte.

Recargó su frente en las rodillas de ella ―¿Cómo te traté para que no confíes en mí? ¿Qué clase de amigo fui?

―No pienses mal de ti, no es así…

―¿Te protegí? ¿Fui capaz de asegurarme de que nada malo te pasara? ―levantó sus ojos verdes hacia ella.

Hermione lo miró con pena ―¿En serio quieres que conteste eso?

―Sé que la respuesta es obvia, pero creo que ambos necesitamos esto. Dilo. Yo te escucharé.

―Es un dolor innecesario.

―Es _real_.

―No vine a esto…

―Pero te hará bien. Y yo debo escucharlo. Llevo años pensando en ti, en tu estado. Vivo aterrado de volver a fallar, pero ¿qué hice mal exactamente? Debes ser clara, Hermione. Te protegeré.

―Ya lo hiciste. Deja de temer. Entrenaste lo suficiente. Eres mucho mejor a los dieciséis años de lo que fuiste a los diecinueve.

―Te lo suplico ―volvió a tomar sus manos―, _¿en qué fallé?_

Hermione dudó explicarse, pero luego pareció tomar valor.

―Fuiste descuidado. No te preparaste… aunque no fue tu culpa por completo. Como bien sabes ahora, Dumbledore no te ayudó de manera directa. Dejó demasiados detalles envueltos en un juego de interpretaciones y pistas. Estábamos solos. Te embargó la desesperación… Te descuidaste. Pronunciaste _su_ nombre. Nos atraparon.

―¿Luego qué sucedió?

―Ese no es el punto. Lo importante es que esta vez sabes cuál es tu responsabilidad. No eres impulsivo, y además tienes a mucha gente que te ayudará a cumplir tu destino. No estás lleno de amargura ni dolor. Incluso… ahora soy una prioridad para ti. Nunca pensé que ocurriría eso, pero definitivamente no volverás a…

Quedó callada.

―¿Hermione?

―¿Qué hará Draco de su vida?

Harry tuvo que pensar unos segundos la pregunta, desconcertado por el cambio de tema. Respiró profundo.

―Quiere mudarse a París. Dice que tiene una casa allá. Quiere reconstruir la reputación de los Malfoy lejos de Inglaterra… ¿estás bien?

Hermione asintió, dejando que las lágrimas siguieran bajando ―Me da gusto que pueda cumplir su sueño.

―¿Por qué usas su varita?

―Al final de la guerra, todos de alguna forma perdimos nuestras varitas. Hubo muchos duelos, escaramuzas… Una temporada usé la varita de Bellatrix. Hacíamos buena mezcla, si puedes creerlo. Luego, me quedé con la de Draco. Fue un caos.

―¿Nunca pudiste recuperar tu varita?

Hermione negó ―Pero está bien. Tengo algo de cada uno de ustedes siempre conmigo.

―¿Algo mío?

Señaló su camisa de lana barata ―Es tuya.

―Oh. ¿Por qué quieres tener algo de Draco Malfoy siempre contigo?

―Ambos fuimos víctimas de la guerra. Él murió en mis brazos.

Harry sintió un vacío en el estómago. La conocía demasiado bien...

―Lo mataste.

La bruja soltó un largo suspiro ―Sí.

―¿Por qué?

―Rencor. Odio. Desesperación. _No pude_ ver sus ojos grises. No pude. Lo maté.

―Lo lamento.

Hermione se encogió de hombros ―A partir de este momento, creo que ya no te puedo ayudar en nada. Tu dimensión es completamente diferente a la mía. Está en tus manos.

―Venceré.

―Sin embargo… sí queda un asunto sin resolver.

―El séptimo Horcrux.

―En total, he pasado más de seis horas contigo, juntando el tiempo de cada salto al pasado que he realizado. Me quedan pocas horas antes de que el giratiempo se rompa, así que tendrás que esperar a mi siguiente visita para que destruyamos ese Horcrux.

―Es arriesgado. Si encuentro la copa y la destruyo, tendré que aguantar un año para terminar con el último Horcrux. Es darle más tiempo a Riddle. De igual forma, si regresas antes de que haya conseguido la copa, desperdiciarás energía del giratiempo.

Hermione asintió ―Tienes razón. Debes buscarme cuando destruyas la copa. Será mejor así. Hay un hechizo para eso. Te enseñaré.

―¿Si el giratiempo se rompe, quedarás varada en esta línea temporal?

―En teoría, sí.

Harry pensó seriamente en arrebatarle el giratiempo. Por la cara de Hermione, sus intenciones fueron muy obvias.

―No te atrevas.

―Así te quedarías…

―¡Es mi decisión!

Harry apretó los puños. De nuevo, se recordó que nunca iría en contra de los deseos de Hermione, aunque significara perderla.

―De acuerdo. Enséñame el hechizo.

Cuando ambos estuvieron seguros de que tenía dominado el encantamiento, Hermione se preparó para desaparecer.

―No mueras.

―Tú tampoco.

Ella le sonrió triste. Harry no resistió y volvió a besarla. Era lo que siempre hacía cuando Hermione estaba desanimada. La sintió responder el beso, entre suspiros. Luego ya no estaba ahí.

De nuevo solo en la Cámara de Slytherin, Harry permaneció ahí hasta que anocheció. Pensó en las vidas que dependían de él, en los errores que podría cometer para que todo fuera tan insoportable que Hermione buscara quebrar el tiempo.

―No puedo fallar.

Faltaba un mes para cumplir la mayoría de edad. Nada sería igual.


	6. SEIS

Regresar a Hogwarts después de tres años era extraño. La última vez que estuvo ahí, fue durante el funeral de Dumbledore. El castillo seguía operando como escuela, aunque todos sabían que era más un refugio para hijos de muggles o huérfanos de la Guerra de las Bestias.

Harry sabía que no era necesario utilizar la Cámara de Slytherin para llamar a Hermione, pero le pareció sensato. No podía arriesgarse a que alguien la viera en ese estado, _menos_ los duendes de Gringotts que la adoraban. Seguro montaban otra revolución o algo peor.

Sin embargo, pensó en que tal vez debió bañarse y cambiarse antes de ir a Hogwarts. Aún traía la ropa llena de manchas multicolores, las botas enlodadas, y seguro la barba medio crecida. A su esposa no parecía importarle esos detalles; a veces incluso parecían excitarle. ¿Quizá también a esta Hermione?

Sintió los párpados muy pesados y los músculos de su cuerpo tensarse por el dolor. Estaba exhausto, pero no había tiempo qué perder. Sacó su varita, realizando el complejo encantamiento que aprendió tres años atrás, invocando a Hermione.

Ella se materializó frente a él, sosteniendo el giratiempo entre sus manos. Hubo un extraño crujido en el objeto mágico, pero Harry no tuvo tiempo de analizar su significado.

―¡Harry! _¿Qué te pasó?_ ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Le sonrió amoroso, como siempre que ella se ponía en ese plan de estrés y preocupación innecesaria. ¿Qué importaban un par de heridas y casi haber muerto dos veces en las últimas veinticuatro horas? A eso se dedicaba.

Mejor caminó hacia ella y la abrazó.

―¡Te extrañé! ―dijo antes de besarla. Sí, los mismos labios. La misma magia.

Ella lo besó de vuelta, inclinando su rostro hacia arriba para alcanzarlo mejor.

Harry llevaba dos meses sin ver a su esposa. Salió a la última misión para recuperar la copa, que terminó en manos de una Bestia demasiado inteligente y poderosa; la misma que se rebeló contra Voldemort e inició otra batalla aún más peligrosa. Pero eso se había terminado. La copa fue destruida; la Bestia devuelta a su dimensión. Y él por fin tenía a su esposa en sus brazos.

―Te amo tanto… te extrañé ―dijo entre besos, usando sus manos para perfilar el cuerpo de Hermione.

―¿Me amas? ―susurró ella en una especie de quejido y gemido. Parecía confundida entre continuar besándolo o exigir respuestas primero.

Harry se separó lo suficiente para sacarse la playera de algodón negra, sin mangas, que traía. Los ojos de Hermione se clavaron en el abdomen marcado y sucio. Él no la dejó reaccionar, volvió a besarla, pegando sus cuerpos.

―Te extraño ―suspiró Harry, comenzando a besar el cuello femenino.

Ella tembló, reconociendo el cambio de significado en esa expresión. Harry continuó besando su cuello, su pecho, bajando entre sus senos hacia su estómago. Se puso de rodillas ante ella, abrazándola mientras recargaba su frente en la cadera de la bruja.

―Te extraño ―volvió a decir.

Hermione giró los ojos. ¿Cómo iba a negarse ante él? Con la punta de sus dedos, deslizó su pantalón. Su falta de peso ayudó a que la tela cayera sin dificultad. Harry pegó sus mejillas entre los muslos desnudos; sus manos se encajaron en la piel disponible. Levantó la mirada verde, coqueteando y sonriendo.

Ella aguantó la respiración.

―¿Te gusto? ―preguntó Harry con la voz ronca.

―Honestamente...

―Tú también me gustas.

Eso la hizo sonrojar.

Harry intentó ir lento, recordando que esta Hermione estaba herida, física y emocionalmente. No era como su esposa: insaciable, demandante, juguetona.

Pero se sorprendió cuando ella se le echó encima, besándolo como si fuera el último beso que iban a compartir. Aceptó su error después de que ella lo desnudó y puso sobre el suelo frío: era exactamente como su esposa.

Hermione se montó en él, soltando un gemido de realización y libertad que lo sorprendió.

Harry se concentró, no iba a quedarle mal. Ambos necesitaban esto. Permitió que ella disfrutara la posición de poder un rato, pero tomó el control cuando la vio demasiado agitada. Sin avisar, la tomó de las piernas y se giró sobre ella. Por alguna razón, eso la hizo reír, llena de una alegría añeja. Usó magia para que el piso se entibiara y no fuera tan duro.

―_Harry._

―Aquí estoy.

Fueron las palabras correctas. Hermione se dejó amar, cerrando los ojos, olvidándolo todo.

Harry se detuvo al reconocer la herida en el muslo derecho de la bruja, la misma herida que lo persiguió en sus pesadillas desde hacía años. Vio el corte realizado por una maldición, comiéndose la piel sana, y un hechizo de coagulación encima, hecho por ella misma.

Se dio cuenta que ella nunca le mintió: tenía el tiempo contado.

Comenzó a temblar. _Su esposa estaba agonizando_.

―No te detengas ―suplicó Hermione, jugando con sus piernas para tocar la piel de Harry―. No te detengas, por favor. Sé mío una vez más.

Era terrible para Harry aquella manía que lo obligaba a siempre consentirla, sin importar las circunstancias ni las consecuencias. Se recargó mejor, reiniciando el acto con todo el amor que sentía.

* * *

Después de un rato, ambos quedaron boca arriba, viendo el techo de la Cámara mientras normalizaban sus respiraciones.

―¿Cuántos años tienes? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Veinte.

Ella sonrió con tristeza ―Un año más del que yo te conocí.

Harry la tomó de la mano ―¿Por qué no me dijiste que estás muriendo?

―No me pareció adecuado. Eras un niño cuando llegué aquí por primera vez.

―¿Y después?

Hermione soltó un suspiro ―Supongo que con cada salto, al verte crecer, madurar… enamorarte de mí, simplemente desee que no fuera cierto. Desee poderme quedar contigo, como me lo has pedido.

―Aún es posible. Quizá encontremos aquí la manera de parar la maldición que te hirió.

―Si reconociste cuál es, sabes que no hay forma de solucionarlo. Estoy sentenciada. Me quedan pocas horas de vida. Por esto fue que decidí usar el giratiempo. No tenía nada que perder, ni siquiera mi propia vida.

Harry sintió su garganta arder. Jamás pensó que su esposa podría morir. No en este sentido, tan flagrante e inesperado. Tan joven.

―Te amo, Hermione. Lamento todo esto. Daría lo que fuera por cambiar tu destino.

Ella le dedicó una mirada cariñosa ―Ya lo hiciste. Me salvaste.

Harry tuvo que recordarse que eso era muy cierto. Los últimos tres años los pasó adorando a su esposa, planeando una vida con ella, consintiéndola de todas las formas posibles. Ella era lo más importante en su vida.

Hermione se deslizó hacia el pecho del mago, abrazando su cuerpo caliente.

―Así que… ¿la guerra está por terminar?

Él asintió ―Lo juro. Cumplí mi papel en la guerra. Sólo falta aniquilar a Voldemort. Ni siquiera debo buscarlo. Cedric y tú lo capturaron hace dos semanas, según me informó Luna.

―Suena prometedor.

―Debo hacerme cargo del último Horcrux, antes de ir a encararlo. No quiero darle la oportunidad de que permanezca en este mundo.

Hermione lo abrazó con más fuerza ―Nos haremos cargo del último Horcrux. Será un proceso difícil, pero no doloroso. Jamás te haría daño…

―Lo sé. Confío en ti.

―En mi dimensión, Voldemort destruyó este Horcrux… al matarte. Sin embargo, la maldición asesina sólo quemó el fragmento de su propia alma, no la tuya. Se puede decir que volviste de la muerte.

―No quiero imaginar eso.

―Yo no quiero recordarlo. Fue terrible verte inmóvil… ―respiró profundo, pegando su nariz a la piel de Harry― Pero ya pasó. Ahora debemos cambiar la estrategia.

―Antes, por favor, termina de contarme tu historia. Siento que no habrá otra oportunidad.

Hermione se tensó, pensando.

Harry comenzó a acariciar el cabello trenzado de la bruja ―Si quieres, habla así, sobre mi pecho, escuchando mi corazón. No te voy a interrumpir. No te voy a juzgar. Aquí estoy para ti.

El silencio se extendió varios minutos. Luego, Hermione inició su relato, en voz baja y estable, como si lo hubiera ensayado cientos de veces en su cabeza, y sólo tuviera que dejarlo ir entre sus labios.

―Sucedió cuando los carroñeros nos atraparon y llevaron a la mansión de los Malfoy. El castigo de Draco por no identificarnos, cuando nos pusieron frente a él en su propia casa, fue _tocarme_. Mi castigo, por el simple hecho de ser hija de muggles, fue ser violada. Bellatrix nos convirtió en sus títeres, usando nuestros cuerpos para crear un espectáculo que terminó con Draco llorando sobre mí, tras haber tenido un orgasmo forzado y repugnante. Tardé meses en comprender que, de hecho, estar viva era mejor que haber muerto aquella noche. Después, supe que estaba embarazada. Sé que eso también fue obra de la magia de Bellatrix: una forma de garantizar que su castigo se extendiera infinitamente, que se volviera algo material… humano. Sin embargo, para mí, fue lo opuesto: una señal de que el futuro sería brillante. Amé a… a _Rose_ desde que supe de su existencia. La protegí, amé y procuré con cada poción y hechizo. Luché con más decisión por ella, por su futuro… Pero no fue suficiente. Fui torturada tres veces durante el embarazo. Pasé hambre. Miedo. Desvelos.

Silencio.

Harry sintió las lágrimas de Hermione en su pecho. La apretó más fuerte contra él, dándole fuerzas para seguir.

―Rose nació demasiado débil. Fue mi culpa. Debí irme en cuanto supe del embarazo, pero mi terquedad, mi maldita confianza de saber que sin mí la guerra no acabaría… Por quedarme, Rosie nació muy pequeña y frágil. Oh, pero era bellísima. Tú solías decir: "La rosa más perfecta del universo". Y la cargabas con tanto cariño y aceptación, a pesar de su origen y de sus ojos grises. Decidiste que la cuidaríamos juntos. Así me lo explicaste. Nunca pronunciaste que la adoptaríamos, o algo parecido. Pensé que, por ser mi mejor amigo, sólo querías ayudarme. Ahora sé, puedo sentirlo, que en realidad te referías a eso. Querías que Rosie y yo fuéramos tu familia.

Volvió a callar. Harry sonrió melancólico. Claro que habría adoptado a Rosie.

―Mi hija no sobrevivió más de tres meses. Su pequeño cuerpo no dio para más. Al día siguiente, busqué a Draco Malfoy y lo maté. Aún no estoy segura del por qué, pero me pareció correcto. No quise que él tuviera otro hijo, así como yo sabía que jamás tendría otro. Lo que nos unió había desaparecido del mundo, por lo tanto, los dos teníamos que morir. Es que… hay heridas imposibles de reparar.

Harry comprendió aquella sentencia, que tanto le repitió Hermione desde la primera vez que brincó al pasado. Conocía a su esposa: jamás se habría repuesto de algo así.

―Sabes el resto. Te acompañé a comprar algo a Knockturn. Viste la rosa blanca. Te mataron.

Harry quiso golpearse. Tuvo que aceptar que esa era la clase de cosa idiota que habría hecho para animar a Hermione: regalarle el símbolo de algo que ella adoraba.

―Esa es la historia ―terminó Hermione.

―Lamento mucho haber muerto por algo así.

Ella sonrió ―Lo sé. Te conozco.

―No importa. Debes escucharlo: lamento haberte dejado, Hermione.

Su voz se quebró ahí, tras haber permanecido firme durante su historia ―Gracias. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

―Lo que sea.

―Me queda un brinco disponible con el giratiempo. Vuelve a llamarme cuando… cuando seas papá. Por favor.

Harry sintió su pecho temblar ―Lo haré.

Sabía que ella en realidad le estaba pidiendo conocer a su futuro hijo.

―Gracias.

―¿Segura quieres volver? Puedes quedarte aquí.

Morir aquí.

Hermione negó ―Iré donde Rosie y tú descansan. Ahí quitaré el hechizo en mi herida. Quiero irme con ustedes.

Harry aceptó.

Hicieron el ritual para destruir el último Horcrux. La Cámara se iluminó de rojo y verde. Finalmente, el trozo maldito del alma de Voldemort desapareció.

Antes de que Hermione se fuera, volvió a besar a Harry. Esta vez, el beso fue lento, sin secretos ni temores.

Ella vio sus ojos verdes, memorizando su tonalidad y brillo. Activó el giratiempo y se fue. Cuando el salto temporal acabó, se encontró sola en la cabaña que construyó en el Bosque de Dean, cerca de un riachuelo.

Caminó sobre las tablas de madera. La mesa del comedor estaba llena de pócimas, vendas y cuencos de agua enrojecida. Hermione siguió caminando, hacia el recibidor, donde un perchero sostenía un abrigo azul que alguna vez perteneció a Harry. Se lo puso, disfrutando de la textura rasposa de la lana. Abrió la puerta y la nieve la deslumbró un segundo.

Respiró el viento congelado. Eso siempre la calmaba.

Sabía que el tiempo jugaría de nuevo a su favor. Mientras que para Harry los meses, quizá años, pasarían; ella sólo tenía que esperar unos momentos más.

De pronto, un ataque de tosidos la embargó. Sangre brotó de su boca. Todo se volvió borroso.

Se sostuvo del marco de la puerta, sin dejar de mirar las dos tumbas frente a la cabaña.

―Esperen un poco más.

Entonces el giratiempo volvió a activarse.


	7. SIETE

**SIETE**

Harry Potter se preguntó qué tan terrible y antihigiénico era traer a su hijo de dos años a la Cámara de Slytherin. El pequeño pataleó para que Harry dejara de cargarlo.

―Ya, vale. Debo hacer un hechizo. Quédate quieto, ¿sí?

Pedirle eso a Iris Potter era lo mismo que esperar que el sol saliera por el oeste. Aún así, realizó varios encantamientos para impedir que su hijo se ensuciara o tropezara.

Respiró profundo, agarrando valor para la despedida final. Sus labios se movieron con la soltura de un mago experimentado, mientras sus manos se agitaban con absoluto control y poder.

Hermione apareció.

Iris se detuvo de correr entre los charcos para mirar a la recién llegada.

―¡Mamá!

Harry lo detuvo antes de que tacleara a la bruja ―Esa no es mamá. Se parece mucho, ¿verdad?

Iris entrecerró sus ojos verdes, estudiando a la castaña que le sonreía con ternura.

―No mamá ―concluyó el niño.

Hermione se acercó ―Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?

―Iris Jake Potter, ¿tú?

Harry acomodó mejor a su hijo, entre sus brazos, y habló ―Han pasado once años.

Ella asintió, observando sin aliento el rostro maduro del hombre que amaba. ¿Cómo podía ser aún más atractivo? Luego vio a Iris: su increíble cabello castaño, la piel saludable, sus lindos ojos verdes.

―Así que… ganaste. Venciste a Tom.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa ―Te prometí que lo haría. Fue complicado. Hubo pérdidas irremplazables. Pero ganamos.

―La guerra no perdona. Lamento la muerte de los tuyos.

―Quise llamarte antes, pero encontrar una excusa para venir a Hogwarts con Iris fue más difícil de lo que pensé.

El pequeño mago mantuvo su atención en la mujer que se parecía tanto a su madre. Su pequeña mano acarició el rostro de la bruja.

―Esto es regalo suficiente. Gracias por no olvidarme, Harry.

―¿Cómo podría? Esta dimensión se salvó gracias a ti.

―Yo fui el catalizador, sin duda, pero el esfuerzo, las historias, las relaciones y muertes son sólo de esta dimensión. Iris Potter es sólo tuyo. Es la prueba de que lo poco que quedaba de mí se transformó en algo mejor. _Gracias_.

Harry la tomó de la mano ―Pasé años desentrañando lo que significabas para mí. Fuiste la aparición más bella e inalcanzable… Luego la advertencia más terrible. Te conozco, porque conozco a mi esposa, y sé cómo piensas. Quiero dejarte algo en claro: seré feliz. Viviré sin arrepentimientos. Esa es mi última promesa contigo.

Hermione le sonrió amorosa ―Esto es lo mejor que pudiste decirme. Confiaré en que cumplirás tu palabra, de nuevo.

Iris soltó un bostezo ―¿Coco?

La bruja lo miró curiosa. Harry echó una carcajada.

―Se refiere a chocolate caliente. Se lo prometí a cambio de nuestra pequeña aventura a medianoche.

La castaña asintió ―No te robaré más tiempo. Ve a darle chocolate.

Harry pensó que los años le habían dado cierto grado de madurez, o quizá la paternidad terminó por fulminar sus reacciones exacerbadas, pero no tembló ni sintió tristeza de que jamás volvería a ver a esta versión de su esposa. Años atrás le suplicó que se quedara con él; ahora comprendía que jugar de esa manera con la estabilidad de las dimensiones era egoísta. Lo único que le seguía doliendo era verla tan joven y rota, a diferencia de la mujer que lo esperaba en casa.

―No sé cómo decir adiós ―confesó.

Hermione despeinó a Iris, aguantando el llanto ―Esto es suficiente. Es _todo_.

Se alejó un paso de los Potter, guardando esa imagen en su memoria.

―¡Espera! Tengo algo para ti, antes de que te marches ―dijo Harry, dándole un sobre que extrajo de su gabardina.

―Adiós.

―Adiós.

La vio desaparecer por séptima ocasión.

Harry siguió parado, frente a la nada. Después de un rato, su hijo le jaló el cabello.

―¡Coco!

―Cierto, vamos.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, su esposa los esperaba en la cocina con el chocolate recién hecho y las luces prendidas. Harry tragó pesado; esto sería difícil de explicar.

Iris estiró los brazos para que su madre lo cargara. En todo el proceso, Hermione no dejó de ver directo a los ojos de su esposo.

―¿En serio pensaste que no me daría cuenta?

Se sentó frente a ella, admirando lo hermosa que se veía con aquella bata color perla y el cabello suelto. Para él, tenerla en ese estado de intimidad y sencillez era el mejor regalo.

Vencido, como siempre, puso una mano sobre la de ella ―¿Qué me delató?

―Por supuesto, no te lo diré.

Pero la sonrisa sabionda de Hermione lo hizo sentir mejor. No estaba molesta.

―Eres una bruja aterradora.

Eso amplió la sonrisa femenina ―Lo sé. Aquí _y en todas las dimensiones_.

Harry la miró atónito ―¿Qué?

―¿En serio pensaste que no me daría cuenta? ―repitió su pregunta, sirviendo el chocolate.

―Merlín, eso sí me lo tienes que explicar.

―¿No es al revés? No, no respondas. Sé que debes tener un juramento inquebrantable, o algo parecido, encima. Es innecesario que te arriesgues a romper esa magia, cuando yo puedo deducirlo por mi cuenta. Sólo debes decirme si estoy en lo correcto.

Harry apretó la taza caliente. Sabía que su esposa era brillante, pero esto rayaba en la genialidad. Esperó atento a que siguiera hablando. Mientras, Iris comenzó a jugar con su vaso entrenador; parecía acostumbrado a esas pláticas nocturnas entre sus padres.

Finalmente, Hermione inició su recuento de evidencias.

―En 1992 algo cambió en ti. Comenzaste a ser más… sensato y precavido. Había un temor constante que te acompañaba. Al principio pensé que se trataba de un trauma que pudiste haber desarrollado después de enfrentar a Tom en la Cámara de Slytherin; sin embargo, eso no explicaba por qué me tratabas mejor.

―¿Disculpa? No fui malo contigo antes de eso…

―No, pero tampoco fuiste tan atento. Así que empecé a sospechar que algo más sucedía. En retrospectiva, pude haber imaginado que tal vez yo te gustaba, ¿qué otra razón habría para que un niño de trece años cambie su comportamiento con su mejor amiga? Pero dudaba tanto de mí, de mi apariencia, de mi personalidad… Decidí que tenía que ser algo más grande que un simple enamoramiento adolescente. Entonces Sirius te mandó la saeta de fuego, ¿recuerdas? Cuando hice que McGonagall la decomisara.

―Por supuesto. Me enojé muchísimo…

―Pero te controlaste. En vez de dejarme de hablar o reprocharme, incluso me defendiste de Ronald Weasley. A partir de ese momento, algo volvió a cambiar en ti. Me di cuenta que ya no me veías con la misma extrañeza, como si no pudieras terminar de comprender algo de mí. Ahora me mirabas como si hubieras descubierto algo obvio y hermoso. Te volviste aún más cariñoso conmigo. Nuestra amistad de hizo más fuerte. Salvamos a Siri. Capturamos a Pettigrew. Luego fue el Torneo de los Tres Magos, ¡estabas tan celoso de Viktor!

―No _tan_ celoso, un poco incómodo… Bien, no me mires así. Estaba muy celoso. Continúa, sigo sin comprender en qué momento supiste… ya sabes.

―No sé cómo debieron ocurrir los hechos, según la historia original que tú obviamente cambiaste, pero aquel verano de 1995… me rendí. Fue hermoso, ¿recuerdas? Los paseos por la colonia de mis padres; las visitas al cine donde pasabas la mitad de la película decidiendo en qué momento era apropiado tomar mi mano en la oscuridad; los juegos de mesa que usamos las tardes lluviosas. Pensé, en aquella época: "Él guarda un secreto que no quiere compartirme, pero lo amo". Decidí que te apoyaría en mantener las apariencias.

Harry sintió algo tibio en su pecho al rememorar el verano más importante de su vida.

―Yo también lo supe en ese momento ―respondió, apretando la mano de su esposa―. Estaba loco por ti. Adoraba la relación que habíamos construido; lo fácil que era hablar contigo; lo bien que me hacía sentir cada vez que me confiabas un poco más de ti. Te amé desde entonces, Hermione. Sé que te lo he dicho mil veces, pero cuando te vi besando a Cedric...

―Oh, besa mejor que Krum, por lo menos.

―No me haces sentir mejor, esposa.

―Y tú mejor que ellos dos, sin duda.

Harry giró los ojos, sonriendo. Hermione cargó a Iris, acomodándolo para que pudiera dormir en su pecho.

―¿Cómo te diste cuenta? ―susurró el mago, expectante.

―Por los Horcrux. Nunca pudiste explicarme con claridad qué lógica habías utilizado para deducir cuáles y dónde estaban. Una vez que conseguimos la copa, y confirmamos que era el último Horcrux, intenté pensar _cómo_. Claro, el diario indicaba que otro Horcrux pudo haber sido entregado a otro Mortífago, además de Lucius. Era seguro deducir que Bellatrix Lestrange era la más probable; de ahí sólo era cuestión de averiguar si contaba con un lugar confiable para esconderlo, ¿pero tras una década en Azkaban? _Gringotts_ era otra deducción posible, pero que requería mayor calidad de análisis. Y si la copa era opción, entonces también otros objetos de los fundadores. Con el simple hecho de conocer un poco de la historia de Ravenclaw podrías haber concluido que la diadema era el otro Horcrux. ¿Slytherin? Claro, su relicario es mencionado en varios textos; de nuevo, sólo era cuestión de revisar la línea genealógica, ¡bingo! ¿El anillo? Otra suposición, arriesgada, habría sido conocer a la familia mágica de Tom, rastrear si había algún objeto de alto valor simbólico, mágico o sentimental. Muy complicado, pero no imposible. Por último, era una apuesta sencilla que Nagini fuera un Horcrux. Pero te conozco, eres mi mejor amigo. Sé que jamás habrías podido deducir todo esto por tu cuenta, _menos_ si agregamos la complejidad de acertar dónde estaban escondidos los Horcrux. Alguien tuvo que haberte ayudado. _¿Quién?_ Pasé meses preguntándome eso… Luego todo tuvo sentido. Fui yo. Es decir, _yo_ era el único elemento que tampoco encajaba en tu comportamiento.

―Mierda.

Harry se cubrió el rostro. Diecinueve años del único secreto que le ocultó a su esposa, para esto.

―Lo demás fue lógico. Si yo tenía ese conocimiento de antemano, quería decir que vine del futuro. ¿Por qué? Algo malo debió suceder. Pensé en cientos de escenarios, ¿qué me motivaría a regresar en el tiempo, quebrar todas las leyes temporales, y hablar contigo? Ahí estaba la respuesta: tú. Moriste, obviamente. Necesitaba verte, asegurarme de que esta vez sobrevivieras. Claro que haría algo así de ridículo y arriesgado por ti.

La miró sorprendido ―Cariño, yo…

―Entonces inició la pesadilla para mí. ¿Estabas conmigo porque me amabas, o porque te recordaba a _ella_?

―¿Qué? Hermione, no…

―Déjame hablar. Pasé meses torturándome con aquella idea, sintiéndome menos que _ella_, incapaz de llenar el lugar de _ella_. Fue terrible. Luego inició la peor etapa de la Guerra de las Bestias. Tú comenzaste a salir a más misiones, mientras yo permanecí con los duendes, aprendiendo magia distinta, planeando el cambio que necesitaba suceder en el mundo mágico. Me obsesioné con aprender y mejorar. Me juré que no permitiría otra guerra parecida. Decidí creer en que yo era capaz de generar una nueva era para la magia. Haberme entregado por completo a la tarea de ayudar a otros, me hizo poner en segundo nivel los celos que sentía al pensar en ti con _ella_. Para entonces comprendí algo: me amaba más de lo que te amaba a ti.

Harry se sintió admirado. ¿Cuánto se perdió de lo que vivió su esposa, mientras él salvaba al mundo? Hermione, claramente, también pasó por un momento de realización, lejos de él.

Siguió hablando.

―Me di cuenta que amarme era lo mismo que confiar en mi poder, en mi magia, en todas mis capacidades. Supe que me convertiría en un medio fundamental para este mundo. Me amé tanto por ser esa persona: capaz de todo por conseguir un futuro mejor. Comprendí, de una forma diferente, por qué viajé al pasado para ayudarte. Claro, lo hice porque te amo, porque deseaba que vivieras… pero también para garantizar que el mundo sería digno y apto para _todos_.

Harry sintió la boca seca. Era cierto. Cuando inició la Guerra de las Bestias, su esposa tenía la misma edad que la Hermione que viajó al pasado; ambas llegaron a la misma conclusión, en el mismo momento de sus vidas. Recordó cuánto quería Hermione del futuro que incluso Draco tuviera una vida satisfactoria. No lo hizo sólo por él.

―Luego me pareció ridículo sentir celos de mi misma ―continuó Hermione, sonrojada―. Imaginé lo que sentiría si hubieras muerto y luego te hubiera tenido vivo, de nuevo, cerca de mí. ¿Realmente me habría podido frenar de amarte, de sentirte? No es necesario que me lo confieses. ¿No lo entiendes? Soy yo, me conozco. _Mínimo_ te habría besado, porque eres mío, Harry Potter, en esta y en todas las dimensiones. Eres mío.

―Y tú eres mía, Hermione.

―Así que pensé: ¿cómo negarme a mí misma tu compañía? No, imposible. Me amo demasiado para evitar que alguna de mis versiones, en otros universos, no tenga libertad de amarte. De hecho, sentí paz. Me dio gusto saber que contaba contigo, en cualquier situación o universo. Luego sentí pena por aquella versión de mí que sólo te tuvo durante instantes, cuando yo te tengo todo el tiempo. Ella se perdió de aquel verano que compartimos; de los besos clandestinos a medianoche en Hogwarts; de las reconciliaciones, los secretos, las alegrías y pérdidas. Deseé poder darle mis memorias, poder decirle: ¡toma mi vida, porque sé que sin ti no existiría! Quise agradecerle por darme la oportunidad de tenerte vivo a mi lado.

―Ella lo sabe, cariño.

―Debe saberlo, porque yo lo sé. Aún así… ―bajó los hombros, mirando a algún punto perdido de la cocina― Sin su valor, ni siquiera sé si tú me hubieras amado.

―¿Lo dudas en serio? Amor mío, tú lo dijiste: soy tuyo en esta y en todas las dimensiones. Te habría amado, quizá más tarde y en otras circunstancias, pero no hay otra posibilidad entre nosotros.

Hermione sonrió, dejando que las lágrimas silenciosas continuaran su camino. Abrazó con tranquilidad a su hijo.

―Pasaron años y no detecté algún cambio en ti. Creí que te habías despedido definitivamente de ella. Eso me causó pena. ¿Morí en la otra dimensión? ¿Me sentí satisfecha con lo que dejé aquí? Ahora sé la respuesta: querías presentarle a Iris ―miró con adoración a su hijo―. Supe que era la despedida ideal. Sin importar cómo, el sólo saber que tú y yo decidimos tener un hijo, me habría dado la seguridad de que el mundo era mejor. Cumplí mi misión.

Harry se recargó mejor en la silla, aún impresionado de la capacidad intelectual de su esposa.

―Me da gusto que lo sepas. Nunca estuve tranquilo de este secreto entre nosotros.

―Sólo tengo una duda, ¿quizá puedas responder sin faltar al juramento que obviamente te hice tomar?

―Haré todo lo posible.

―¿Por qué cortaste una de tus rosas del jardín? ¿Se la diste a ella?

―En serio no se te va nada, bruja.

―Responde, esposo.

―Sí.

Hermione sonrió ―Una rosa… ¿sabes que si hubiéramos tenido una hija, habría querido llamarla Rose?

―Lo sé.

―Pero yo nunca te lo dije ―su tono era retador.

―Nop.

―¿Pasó algo con Rose?

Harry tomó la decisión de terminar la noche. Se levantó y fue hacia su esposa, poniéndose de rodillas a su lado. Amaba estar así, a sus pies. Le debía todo a esta mujer, específicamente a la versión de este universo de ella. Con ella creció, con ella construyó una relación, un matrimonio, una familia. Recordó con diversión y ternura el enamoramiento que tuvo por la otra Hermione: qué pálido sentimiento a comparación de todo lo que ahora tenía a lado de su esposa.

Sí, las amaba a ambas, pero sólo con una hizo una vida.

―Es momento de dormir, cariño.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos ―¿No me darás más información?

―Por hoy, es suficiente. Confía en mí.

―Siempre.

Sin resistir más tiempo, se levantó para besarla. Respiró su aroma, su magia…

―Ahora que lo pienso, quiero decirte algo más.

La bruja alzó una ceja ―¿El qué?

―Amo tu cuerpo así.

―¿Te refieres a los cinco kilos que no he podido bajar desde el embarazo? ¿En serio?

Harry comenzó a dirigirla hacia las habitaciones, apagando las luces ―Lo juro. Amo verte sana, rozagante, gruesa, _viva_.

―Eres muy raro.

―Así me amas.

―¿Eso quiere decir que, en este momento, irás por mi tarta favorita para desayunar?

―Son las tres de la mañana…

―¿Me estás diciendo que eres incapaz de consentir a la mujer que ha viajado en el tiempo para salvar tu trasero?

Harry apagó la última luz ―¡Eres imposible!

―Así me amas.

―_Sí_.

**FIN**

* * *

**JJ: **este fue un experimento muy entretenido en el mundo de fanfiction. Tengo pensados algunos relatos cortos para sumar a este fandom. Quizá después siga con una historia más larga. Agradezco a todos los que me escribieron, así como la honestidad de sus palabras. Si a alguien no le gustó el final, puede visitar los reviews para conocer otras propuestas menos alegres. Si les gustó más mi versión, también me gustaría saberlo. Saludos generales, nos leemos pronto.


End file.
